The New Additions
by ivcooler
Summary: What if two human girls suddenly find themselves trapped in the KPF world with seemingly no means of escape, how will they survive, what will they do, to what lengths are the willing to go?
1. Chapter 1

It was opening night for Kung Fu Panda 2 and I have to say I really wasn't sure what to think of it yet. I mean I had seen some previews sure, but it really didn't particularly strike my interest yet. In fact I probably wouldn't be standing here in this huge line if it wasn't for the constant nagging of my best friend Emma to come and see this show. Unlike her I didn't really comprehend the big deal about the show, I mean seriously...it's just a cartoon right? It's not like it was real or anything like that (even though Emma seemed to act like it was sometimes). Sometimes it was a little concerning how obsesses my friend was with that show, I mean anyone who even entered her room would know she was a fan. How could thy miss it? Action figures of the main characters as well as all sorts of little KPF trinkets were strewn all throughout the place. Honestly when I first meet her I found it a little creepy that she was such a fanatic over a kids show, or at least to me it felt sort of childish (we were 16 by now so...you know). I managed to shrug that felling off though, Emma was my friend so why fight it right? I had my interests too so it is only fair I don't judge my friend for hers. (As weird as those interests might seem).

It wasn't long before I found out though, that being Emma's friend meant being exposed to KFP...a lot, but I didn't really mind. As I said it is not that I dislike the show, I just don't get into it as much as Emma does. In fact within one month of being her friend she had already got me to watch KFP 1 as well as the KFP Legends of Awesomeness episodes as they came out. In fact even right now I have watched all the current episodes, thanks to Emma who insisted I keep up to date. It is kind of funny about that though, Emma may have been more of a fan of the show than I have ever been, but I think I knew more about the actual show. Emma is one of those people who can get easily distracted even when watching a show that she likes. She tends to forget things and details like minor character names and the actual circumstances that lead up to the situations the characters find themselves in. I on the other hand have a practically photographic memory when it comes to the shows I watch, even the ones I don't particularly fancy I still remembered almost all of the details about. I frequently found myself playing the various plot lines of the episodes of KPF back in my head, remembering exactly what the characters were saying and doing in a single moment in time.

Though I didn't understand it, I found my friends fascination with this show intriguing, so I began to a little research on China (the stories setting) to gain a bit more perspective on the show and its plot line.

I'd even gone as far as to research China in depth, trying to determine what qualities the land and wildlife their possessed different from my own land in the United States. I wasn't really interested on how China was now though, I'm much more of a history buff (besides the setting of the cartoon was certainly not modern). So thus my studies consisted primarily of Ancient China, and if you knew me at all you would know when I study something especially when I find that something exceptionally interesting, my studies tend to be what many others would call...excessive. I really go into depth about the culture, especially things that have stark contrast to my own. I took particular interest in formal and informal socializing and greetings. I noticed that in many situations bowing was necessary to avoid disrespect and thus a very unpleasant possibly even violent consequences. I even learned proper bowing and addressing of royals, nobles, or otherwise people in high standing and places of society. I even when in depth on my research on this subject and even went as far to practice bowing and addressing people in my room. After I had finished that part of my studies I looked up the many contraptions and tools of Ancient China. They would consider these devices modern in their time, but I look at them and feel like I'm back in the stone ages. Don't get me wrong though, the strides China made in that time were quite amazing considering that they were basically isolated from the rest of the world.

We'll anyways back to reality...we are finally at the ticket booth/concession stand, and I just stand there and wait while Emma orders the tickets. As she finishes and hands me my ticket along with my black sunglass like 3D glasses, I step up and order our popcorn and drinks. As soon as we are done Emma eagerly leads to the showing room (pretty much grabbing my hand and pulling me as fast as she could, I feel fortunate she is not very strong or else I would have probably been carried there).

"Come on Ivanna, you don't want to miss the previews do you?" Emma pleaded with me as she dragged me along

"Yes, yes I do." I thought to myself, though I knew better than to say so and thus incur by friends wrath.

Don't get me wrong though she is normally a nice and perfectly sensible person, but when it comes to KFP watch out lol.

So we walk inside and the first thing we see it s one of those boring theater commercials telling you "in case of emergency walk to the nearest exit." And I'm thinking to myself...seriously you practically dragged me in here for this?

"Come on, we want to get good seats don't we." Emma said as she seen my frustration

"Ugh...what I do for this girl...it really is beyond me." I though as we pick our seats in the middle of the fifth row from the screen.

I had to admit that they where good seats though...but that kind of perplexed me too, this was one of the first showings of a proposed block buster...yet we were alone. Seriously we had the entire room to ourselves...in was a little eerie to say the least, but the weirdest part was even though we were the only ones there...I couldn't shake the felling that we were being watched. Well anyways it was probably nothing right...I'm just being paranoid...it wasn't like we were here to see a horror film for crying out loud. So I sat down next to Emma and attempted to push the thought out of my mind, but I should have know better though...these feelings I get...they are rarely meaningless.

Just as I was thinking that though the theater light sudden began to flicker, at that point neither of us was too worried. Despite my friends childish tendencies and my annoying habit of overthinking things, we were both pretty logical people and thus didn't get scared easily by purely circumstantial oddities such as the this. But then again we all have our breaking points.


	2. Chapter 2 Electrifing Experience

The next thing that happened would have made even the bravest most logical of souls wet their pants. First thing I felt was a huge gust of wind hitting me smack in the face.

"Wait..wind...how?..." I thought but was cut off when I heard the two doors on either side of theater slam shut with the force of the wind (I also could have swore I heard them lock too, but that would be just crazy...right?). Emma was pretty terrified by now, and I'd be lying if I didn't say the same for myself. At least I was keeping it together enough to not let out an ear piercing scream...which is more than I can say for my companion.

"Calm down, if we panic it will only make the situation worse, I don't know what is going on, but their has to be a logical explanation." I tried to comfort my screaming friend, sounding much more confident in my words than I actually was. More or less trying to get myself to believe the lies pouring from my mouth as well, in a desperate, but sadly failed attempt to regain my own nerve.

Unfortunately the fun wasn't over yet, if you think this was scary with the flickering lights, imagine how we felt as we heard a loud cracking resound throughout the room followed by complete and utter darkness. Yes, if it wasn't bad enough the lights completely short circuited on us leaving us alone with only the darkness and each other's voices as our companions.

In panic we both stumbled through the darkness in the race for the door, but it only confirmed my unsettling suspicions, the door was locked, there was more at play here than it seemed. You don't have to very perspective to know that someone or some force of cruel destiny didn't want us getting out of that room, and at that realization even I began to lose my cool. What if whoever did this wished to harm us maybe even kill us, I felt like crying, but if we were going to die we were sure as anything going to go down fighting. We waited for something to happen, anything...but after waiting a few minutes all was silent...just dark with an unmistakable mood of foreboding eeriness.

"Do...y-ou think it's o-ver?" Emma managed to stutter out.

A sudden blindingly bright lighting bolt crawling menacingly over the screen answered her question. We both quickly backed away in fear of being electrocuted, quickly realizing that this our lives were now in peril.

The electricity continued to sliver across the surface of the screen, but staying teasingly within it confines, almost as if it was toying with us and trying to draw as much fear from us as it could.

But then something happened that really freaked us out. The once blacked screen began to come alive again with a vengeance. It started to seeming roll the credits of the show my friend so desperately wanted to watch.

"Oh come on! Cut me a break, I'm going to die and I didn't even get to see the dang show!" My friend said with irrational fury

I mentally face palmed and went back to observing what a this point seemed like would be the last moments of our lives.

As the electricity continued to crackle the screen we watch as the credits sudden stopped playing and started to rewind with alarming intensity. We watched in awe as the show played backward so fast the image left a dizzying impression in our minds as would a flash camera. And when we regained our senses from the visual abuse we looked at the screen to see nothing but the ghost images of the movie fading form our minds as again the only light in the room emanated from the eerie glow of the now even bigger electrical current that again encompassed the entirety of the now pitch black screen.


	3. Chapter 3 Danger

Boom! The electric bolt suddenly snared as it split in two. Now two electric bolts crackle almost symmetrically at each side of the screen. Then we stand in awe as the electricity merges and forms a circular ball of energy (one on each side of the screen) and what happens next really through us through for a loop, the very color of the energy changed, now on the right side (my side) the energy emitted a brilliant light blue color and to the left (the side my friend was on) a dark crimson red was emitted. We both stared in awe, but we didn't dare move. It was a beautiful and captivating site sure, but like the beautiful and colorful snakes of the Amazon, we feared it could prove very dangerous.

Suddenly my worst fears were confirmed when I saw the red and blue balls suddenly shoot at us, like giant bullets from a shotgun. When they made contact all I could see was the energies blue light encompass me until everything when black.

Roughy two hours later...

I shot up from my unintended slumber and immediately noticed something...I was on the ground. I looked around even further at the scenery of the night and noticed that I was in some sort of forest, but...was that bamboo?

I was then that I suddenly remember what just happened to us in the theater...and that's when my mind started to overload with panic

"Where in the heck are we?!" My mind screamed as I then noticed Emma sitting next to me with a blank and unreadable expression on her face, it was then I knew what was up, and that's when I started to really lose my top.

"You have got to be kidding me, this place isn't even real, this has to be some kind of hallucin..." I started but cut off by my friend suddenly taking hold of me as if I was giant teddy bear she was trying to squeeze the life out of.

"WE ARE HERE! WE ARE REALLY HERE! KFP EXISTS...FANFICTION RULES!" She said in such a high pitched, excited fan girl voice that I found her barely intelligible.

"Calm down Emma this is serious, this isn't one of your fanfics anymore, this is our reality...we could be in danger." I warned her

"Are you kidding?! We are in a world we thought didn't even exist till now and you are being a total worry wart about it, live a little, smell the bamboo." Emma replied much to my annoyance

"The very situation we are in is impossible, but somehow we are here and I just don't understand it...but what I do understand is that it is getting dark and from the looks of the sky we are in for a stormy night. So if we could stop gazing at the scenery for a few seconds and start looking around for someplace to take shelter, that would be great." I said in an irritated tone unlocking my inner survivalist.

Just as we were about to leave though (carrying our backpacks that had thankfully been transported with us) we had to dodge as a few deadly arrows headed our way, we quickly looked around to see who had shot at us only to find out that we were not the targets the squadron of 30 rhino guard archers had been aiming for. We noticed this when of course a gang of roughly 10 thug like individuals (3 crocs, 1 rabbit, 5 foxes, and one wolf who looked to be the leader of the group) started to run past us faster than a starving man would run towards a loaf of bread. They looked pretty dang terrified and who could blame them, if I had to guess they were probably some of Tong Fo's usual unskilled thugs. That is of course only a educated guess concerning I don't even know what our timeline looks like in this world. For all I know we could have been transported to a different time entirely, perhaps even before Tong Fo. For now though I was assuming we were not quite that off course, for the sake of it being easy on my mind, which was now in a more fragile state than it had ever been in.

We continued to watch, staying carefully out of site in some bushes nearby. We didn't know the situation and we didn't want to get caught in the middle of it again.

"This is the last time you scum steal from the rhino guard, prepare to die." The lead rhino said as the cowering were slowly backed into the base of a cliff with nowhere to run as the approaching head rhino drawled his blade.


	4. Chapter 4 Rage

We continued to watch, staying carefully out of site in some bushes nearby. We didn't know the situation and we didn't want to get caught in the middle of it again.

"This is the last time you scum steal from the rhino guard, prepare to die." The lead rhino said as the cowering were slowly backed into the base of a cliff with nowhere to run as the approaching head rhino drawled his blade.

I took one look at the situation and was immediately disgusted, NOTHING could have made me more enraged, how could these guards who were the so called "enforcers of justice" do something so vile. I don't care who you are, stealing...merely stealing from someone was by no means worthy of death. I am not condoning stealing either, no no no, stealing is a terrible crime (one I have been a victim of on more that one occasion) but killing these men for it, that seriously wasn't going to slide, not while I'm alive. I immediately jumped out from the bush, leaving behind my bewildered friend. I calmly landed right in front of the thugs only maybe a foot from the lead rhinos blade.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I said with malice and courage I didn't know I possessed.

The lead Rhino growled menacingly at me like he was trying really hard not to kill me right there.

"Who are you, and who are you to meddle in the affairs of the guard girl." He demanded

"I'm just a girl that can smell a rat, you can't kill these guys just for stealing from you, are you mad! What could they have possibly taken that is of that much importance!" I said trying to restrain myself as well.

That scum stole a loaf of bread from me and my men's stockpile of goods, and we are making sure it never happens again."

Are you kidding me?! You would shed the blood of these men over a loaf of bread! THATS IT! Your insane, I know that for sure now, you would end lives over a petty thief YOU ARE A MURDERER." I growled at him making him step back a bit in fear.

"They are scum what do you care if they live or die, no one will miss them, no one cares." He said as he regained his composure.

"I care." I said plainly with the always lingering hint of defiance in my voice.

I gave him a devilish smirk, an idea popping into my head. I reached into my backpack and pulled out my lap top.

"Leave these men alone and go away, or I will be forced to use my magic on you." I said with a false air of confidence.

The lead rhino immediately burst out laughing obviously not believing a word of it.

"Oh really great magician, pray tell what will you do...talk me to death." The lead rhino mocked as he and a great deal of his men (that were now behind him) started to laugh.

I watched as the thugs looked at me wide eyed, probably thinking I was going to get myself killed, but unbeknownst to the rhinos I gave them a little reassuring wink to tell them I had this under control, that only seemed to make them even more tense however.

"Oh so you boys doubt my power I see, perhaps a demonstration is in order." I said as I opened up my lap top in search of the correct file.

I noticed the rhinos jumped back as soon as they saw my screen light up and got noticeably more nervous as I began to tinker with my little toy, but I could tell their leader still needed a bit more convincing so I continued my search for the file that would make them run and hide, but I had to play this right or the same fate could easily befall me.

Finally I clicked on it, it was an old video project I did for my history class. How would this help me you ask, well it was over world war 2 and had some very graphic army footage that I was sure would scare these Dumbbells stiff, but like at lot of projects they are nothing without a good presentation. Translation: I had to sell this bluff like I had never sold anything before.

I took the file and pulled it up, but I didn't want to play it, not just yet.

"First of all, how dare you question my power, you are all like ants to me, things I could swash at a moments notice, you see I command powers that your feeble minds can't even imagine, this is your last chance to back down before I have to scar your virgin eyes with the intolerable awesomeness which is my might."...


	5. Chapter 5 The Bluff

"Bring it girl, you may be able to do a funny light show with that phony light of yours, but I bet anything your lying, you don't have powers, your just a kid." The rhino leader said a slight hint of nervousness in his voice only I heard, emphasizing his newfound uncertainty. Emma was watching me intently as well, but was still hidden behind the bushes in case things got ugly.

"Fine then if you refuse to believe me then I'm afraid you leave me no choice, however if you walk away now and leave these men alone all this could be avoided, are you sure you still want to be a stubborn old goat about this. Or are you smarter than you look?" I said warningly as the thugs closed their eyes as if preparing for something awful to happen to me. They probably knew this lead rhino well, and thought his hot temper would cause him to try and harm me, but I wasn't worried. Maybe this brute might be stronger than me, but I could already tell that the box of rocks he had upstairs was no match for my intellect.

"Shut up you miserable girl, how dare you threaten me, I am a leader of the guard, a captain for everything's sake, who are you to dare insult me, you weak piece of scum." The lead rhino spit violently back at me in reply.

"Ok you big mouthed fool, I am going to show you exactly why I DARE knock you off your fantasy pedestal you seem to be stuck on, and after I do, I'm going to show you why YOU the idiotic, unrealistic, stubborn, old, unethical, sack of rotten meat and the most foolish toadstool I have ever meet, should NEVER dare question my power, let alone insult me EVER AGAIN. And after I'm finished with you, you and your pathetic excuses for men, you are going to be so terrified that your going to run as fast as you can away from my wrath with your pitiful tails between you legs." I said with malice that would have made even the strongest men turn coward. Although unbeknownst to anyone but me, I was shaking on the inside, praying my plan would work.

"Now feel my power." I said as I turned my lap tops volume to 100 percent

"And now see the powers I command and cower before the might of my army." I said as I turned the lap top to face them and dramatically pressed play. ( I also put it in full screen and in the highest HD setting, I wasn't messing around)

After only seconds I could already see the pure panic in a all the rhinos eyes as they beheld the video I had presented to them, most of them were in a state of absolute shock, unable to even speak. The few that could, let out terrified gasps every time a gun went off, and I heard a downright collective scream when a string of cannons went off, the leader screamed like girl by the way. When I thought my point had been throughly made, I paused the video and minimized the window.

"Ok, so have you seen enough...or do I summon them and have them destroy you for you to get the message?" I questioned as I eyed their now broken leader.

"Ok ok ok, please don't do anything rash, please don't hurt us for my ignorance, IM SORRY!" The leader said as he got on his knees making pleading motions with his hands.

I looked into his terrified eyes with a cold scowl.

"Good, you should be sorry, NOW YOU AND YOUR MEN GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" I screamed at them as they all fled out of their as fast as the trembling legs could carry them.

After I was sure they were gone I looked back toward were my friend had been hiding during all that.

"Come out Emma, it's over." I shouted over to were her bush lay. She slowly poked he head out just staring at me wide eyed in disbelief, but then her features turned to a wide and open smile.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" She almost shouted at me.

"Yeah, but I have to say I'm not really surprised that it worked, I mean that rhino was pretty stupid." I said

"Are you kidding? You sold that bluff like you never sold anything before!" Emma exclaimed

The thugs were still in awe over what happened and simply sat there in shock and with wide eyes listened to the conversation these two very strange looking creatures were having right in front of them. Yet after hearing what Emma said, their wolf leader mustered up enough courage to speak.

"This was a bluff?! How in the world did you pull off all that then?! You even scared me, and believe me I don't scare easily!" The wolf exclaimed to the two girls, who now all eyes were on.

"Well..." Emma began to attempt to explain the situation, but was cut off by me.

I didn't think it was a good idea to make our situation known, and fortunately I was very skilled at the art of deception, so thinking up a plausible lie wouldn't be too difficult. Especially if these thug's I.Q.s were anything similar to that of that pesky rhino's.

"Well you see I'm an amateur magician, nothing special really but I knew a few light tricks that came in handy, other than that the rest was a pure bluff and maybe a little dumb luck. Your fortunate I came when I did or else you would probably be rhino chow by now." I said plainly not dropping my straight face for a second, figuratively sealing my deception into my own mind and not letting a single drop leak out...


	6. Chapter 6 Figuring Things Out

"Well you see I'm an amateur magician, nothing special really but I knew a few light tricks that came in handy, other than that the rest was a pure bluff and maybe a little dumb luck. Your fortunate I came when I did or else you would probably be rhino chow by now." I said plainly not dropping my straight face for a second, figuratively sealing my deception into my own mind and not letting a single drop leak out.

"Brave warrior however you did what you did, me and my gang are in your debt, we owe you our lives." The wolf leader said as he knelled down to me and my friend, the other thugs following suit.

"It was nothing really, I only did what I thought was right, any decent person would have done the same." I said calmly, secretly uncomfortable having someone knelling before me.

"But you are wrong, not many would be brave enough to do what you did, especially for perfect strangers, no...we owe you everything, honor demands we serve you till our debt is repaid." The wolf insisted

"I'm sorry but I don't feel right accepting this from you, I did what I did because I wanted to, not for reward. Frankly the idea makes me uncomfortable and I release you from any debt you might feel you owe me." I said commandingly but also with some compassion towards the situation.

"You are truly an honorable girl young warrior, but I still feel a need to repay you, but I understand your discomfort as well. Is there anyway I might be of help to you or some way I may properly thank you?" The wolf questioned me as he and his men stood up again hoping their was something they could do.

"Well...me and my friend here are...well a bit lost to be honest, and seeing as it is getting rather stormy..." I said embarrassingly really wishing this was not happening.

"Say no more, I'm sure that my boss wouldn't mind letting you and your friend there stay the night after he hears how you saved his second in command, I'll be sure to inform him of your stay with us though just in case, if it is one thing my boss hates, its surprises." The wolf said before I had to finish, sensing my uneasiness.

"Wait your boss...hmm let me guess, Tong Fo." I said pretty much to myself but somehow the wolf's super powered animal ears must have heard me.

"How did you know that?" The wolf asked curiously

" I didn't exactly know for sure, but I did know that he is one of the biggest crime bosses around these parts and when you said you had a boss I guess I just assumed." I replied calmly

"I think he will be very pleased to know that he name is getting around so much, I can't wait until you meet him, unfortunately he is still in prison though." The wolf leader commented

"Too bad." I commented back.

"Your friend doesn't talk too much does she?" Asked one of the fox thugs out of the blue.

"Oh believe me she talks a lot, she is just a little uneasy around strangers, especially armed criminals." I explained gesturing to the thugs swords.

"You mean you guys aren't...well criminals too?" The wolf said uneasily as he started to look at us fearfully.

Well no...not really, we are more of in the gray area I guess you might say, we try to never cross lines with what is unethical and what is illegal." I lied knowing full well that me and my friend were nothing but goodie two shoes, I didn't want them to really know that though just in case we needed to be somewhat "bad" to win the trust of his boss, but at the same time I didn't want to be considered as criminals either and thus get us in over our heads.

"But then why did you save us, going up against the guard is a dangerous prospect seeing as they run the prison, if they wanted to they could probably even put the death sentence on you for it?" One of the croc thugs inquired.

"Well I felt what they were doing was wrong, and when I feel that way nothing can stop me, not even an army...I just ignore any possible consequences and do what I know is right, besides I can be a little bad if I want to be." I replied

"Well this storm isn't getting any better, I suggest we leave now if we want to avoid getting poured on." The wolf said as he lead us and his men to Tong Fo's lair.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit hesitant about going to a crime boss's lair where they were undoubtedly a large number of criminals, but it seemed as if we had no choice. Looking on the bright side though, at least I knew my timeline theory was correct now, and from they way things sounded this placed us somewhere right after or before that jailhouse panda episode, but I wasn't for sure which yet, but I had a feeling me and my friend were about to find out.


	7. Chapter 7 Job Hunting

As we walked through the thick bamboo forest, about halfway to the lair, I estimated after taking a quick glance at the map the wolf was holding. I figured it was time to introduce ourselves as I realized that it totally slipped my mind with all the excitement before.

"Wolf, my names Ivanna by the way and this here is Emma." I stated out of of the blue as we continued on our way.

"Oh forgive me in all the excitement I have forgotten to introduce myself as well, names Pong Ming." He stated but never took his eyes off the path we were on.

I figured he didn't introduce the others yet because we all know how criminals like their privacy, he may have felt comfortable sharing his name but he couldn't be sure about his men. To a criminal giving out a personal name is like saying you are trusting someone with your life, because in many cases that is exactly what you would be doing. I didn't mind though, as long as I could at least talk to one of them by their name that was good enough for me, I don't need to be making enemies with the only people...well animals that seemed to be willing and able to help us now.

"Well at least I know what to call you now, that's what I call progress." Emma joking said yet still a little nervousness evident in her voice.

"Wow she talks, I was beginning to think she was mute." Joked one of the crocs.

"Hey don't scare the poor girl with you snide remarks, she just started talking again, why ruin it." Said one of the foxes.

"So..." I said trying to get the pressure off my friend now, who was getting more uneasy by the second as the thugs talked about her as if she weren't even there.

"What did Tong Fo get in prison for this time." I asked secretly trying to get a little more info on the situation, possibly even giving more of a clue as to what our exact timeline was.

"Well let's just say he is there because a certain dragon warrior put him there, I really don't think he wants the details of why he was captured brought to light just yet, he finds it rather...embarrassing being defeated by the flabby panda and he is very adamant about getting his revenge. Before he can do so however I have my mission as well, but I have to say what he has asked me to do is very risky and will take months of planning to pull off, and seeing as he has only been in prison about a week, I have a long way to go." The wolf explained very vaguely as if purposely trying not to volunteer too much information.

I was really pleased now because now I knew exactly were we where in time, we a about a week passed the jailhouse panda episode...before Tong Fo obviously gets out or escapes in order to be in future episodes. Since I knew when we were, now I knew the situation as well...brilliant, absolutely spectacular!

"I see, and what is it he has asked you to do?" I questioned his secretly a bit suspicious.

"Sorry, I love to tell you but he gave me strict orders to not tell a soul outside of my little trusted gang here without his personal permission, I can't even tell the other thugs that work for him, let alone an outsider like you, no offense." He stated trying not to be too hard on me.

"None taken, that is quite alright...I've worked with my share of people like that as well, people are never really trusting these days and with good reason too, but I can't help but ask this wouldn't have anything to do with the Sacred War Hammer of Lei Lang would it?" I slyly asked hoping to catch the wolf a little off guard.

The wolf immediately got stiff at the question almost as if he was in shock.

"Where did you hear about that?!" He asked bewildered

"It's no secret that Tong Fo used to use that hammer to cause havoc, I just figured he still want to get it back." I said quickly trying to make up a creative lie, I was worried about it looking like I knew too much, but I thought it would be a good idea to still try to get as much information as I can.

"You know...even if you were right I couldn't tell you anything without my bosses permission." The wolf said getting noticeably more nervous by the minute, I seen him fiddling with his paws like someone about to have a panic attack. Tong Fo must really have this guy on a short leash for being his second in command (pardon the pun).

"That's ok, your face says it all." I said smugly as we continued walking.

"I bet your boss likes you, your impossible to keep a secret from." Commented the Pong the wolf as he surrendered to my intellect.

"Actually I don't really have a boss anymore." I said

"Really?! I know people who would kill to have a girl as quick witted as you on their side." Said the wolf in surprise, but there was a hint of...was it...excitement.

"Yeah...it didn't really work out to well with our last boss, circumstances forced us to move away from his territory quite suddenly...we never got along very well because of my unwillingness to do anything technically illegal, eventually I did a few...questionable things for him, but nothing really came of it, he never really appreciated me anyway." I said thinking up a quite plausible lie.

"Well, if you are as smart as I think you are, then I think any boss around here would be glad to have, and they would appreciate you...especially considering the brain power of most average thugs." The wolf tried to butter me up with sweet words, but I saw right through him.

"Is that your oh so subtle way of asking if I'm looking for work, and if I'd like to work for a certain crime boss you know." I said knowingly much to my wolf friend's dismay.

"Uhhh...uhhhh...uhh...maybe." He managed to stutter out as I gave him a smirk that told him I seen right through him.

"...A..are you?...I mean looking for a new boss?" He asked when finally got up the urge to speak again.

"Actually I am, as you probably already guessed me and my friend here are new in town, so finding a job while we are here might be nice considering we are kind of broke." I replied a little embarrassed.

"You know I could talk my boss in the morning, and I'm sure on my recommendation he would hire you, but there is one thing that is bothering me, do you think you are comfortable doing you know...putting it lightly...illegal things now?" The wolf asked cautiously.

"Well I know what you are thinking, but I don't have to exactly do illegal things to be of a lot of use to you and your boss, but yeah I guess now I'm fairly comfortable with that, but only if the situation really requires it." I replied secretly not really comfortable even discussing this sort of thing.

"And what of your friend here." The Wolf said as he looked over at Emma.

" I'm pretty much comfortable with anything as long as it's not too gruesome." Emma simply stated.

This kind of additive from her kind of surprised me and also kind of didn't, I mean it's hard to think of your friends in a bad light, but sometimes seemed to be a bit of an interesting personality. By interesting I don't really mean angry or mean necessarily, but she was a bit...demanding. She also tended to have a dark almost psychotic sense of humor too, so her answer didn't really surprise me, even if it was only meant as a cover of her true feelings. With her though, I could I believe it either way though.

"Well that's good to hear Emma, so Ivanna do you wish to for me to see if Tong Fo will hire you and your friend here?" The wolf said as we kept on walking, an obvious hint of excitement in his voice.

"Well, it couldn't hurt I guess," I said cautiously

"Good I will contact him first thing in the morning, but for now we all need to get some rest." The wolf said as I looked up and realized we had arrived at Tong Fo's lair finally.

"Well tomorrow should prove interesting," me and my friend thought simultaneously as we cautiously stepped into the dark and eerie lair.

...

Authors note:

Tell me what you guys think so far, please review :)


	8. Chapter 8 Prospects

Next morning

Emma and I were the first out of anyone to get up in this place, it seems that since their master was gone the thugs here had gotten rather...lazy. It was 5 o clock now...you would think that at least someone would care to be up...not that I was complaining though. Since me and Emma had been given rooms right next to each other, finding Emma was easy, and we certainly had a lot we needed to discuss. I sighed as I dragged myself out of bed and creaked open my door, just to make double sure no one was around, I didn't want anyone overhearing us, the last thing I need right now is someone finding out our situation and true origins...we just didn't need that drama in our life right now, especially considered it was fun enough being transported to a different dimension, something even the complexities of my brain couldn't seem to fathom yet. I cautiously approached her door and knocked as light as I could, but still loud enough for her to hear. I didn't want to inadvertently wake anyone up. I was startled however when the door abruptly opened and Emma quickly grabbed me and pulled me inside as if I was as light as a piece of paper.

She just stared at me for a bit in bewilderment as if she expected me to speak, but after a few seconds she got feed up with my silence and started talking.

"I can't believe you!? Why did you do that...why did you make us lie to them?! There the first nice people we even meet in this place and already were acting like a bunch of distrustful ding dongs." She said obviously a little irritated, and in a tone that demanded an explanation.

"Look these are criminals Emma, if we told them we weren't criminals they would have never helped us, I know maybe you don't understand these type of people, but I do...I understand people and how they think. If they thought we were law abiders they would view us as the enemy, maybe even prey, I had to lie for our own protection." I stated calmly.

"But...what about taking a job from them...you can't be serious...can you?!" She asked in dismay.

"I'm afraid so, we need to get into a more stable situation in order to be able to evaluate our options, and so far this is the only opportunity we have been given, and if that means doing a few questionable things, or even becoming criminals for a time, then so be it. This isn't about what we want, or even right and wrong...this is about survival...and right now Tong Fo is our best bet." I said plainly masking any emotions I might have on the matter.

"Fine, I'll go along with this for now, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it." Emma grumbled as I left her room and headed toward the kitchen, wherever it was.

Finally after wondering around for a bit I found it, it was a small kitchen, but it would suit my needs just fine, I rummaged through the covers until I found a good size pan got out some ingredients I would need to make pancakes.

It took me about 15 minutes give or take to make a good plateful of them. I took them over to what I presumed was the dinner table and set them down, taking a smaller plate and taking a few from the towering mountain. Unfortunately they didn't have any maple syrup, so I put a little extra sugar in the batter so they still maintain their sweetness. After I had finished I got up and start heading into the hallway, but that's when I bumped into the wolf again...literally.

"Oww!" We both said as our heads collided.

Me being the lightweight I am immediately toppled over onto the floor, while the wolf just stood there as if he was barely effected by it. I seriously needed to toughen up and bit I thought as I the wolf helped me up, as he was seemingly unfazed by the situation.

"Sorry there Ivanna, I didn't see you there, I guess it's cause I am too excited." The wolf said in a concerned but happy tone.

"Why so happy?" I asked a little nervously.

"Oh...I didn't tell you yet...well I traveled to Chor-Gom prison where Tong Fo is being held today before you woke up. I figured I would want to get there while it was still dark, less chance of the guards trying to harass me that way...anyway I spoke with him about you..." He said then he trailed off as if he was afraid to say more.

"Well don't leave me hanging, what did he say!?" I said getting impatient with his silence.

"Well he was impressed with your skills of deception when I described what you were able to do, I thinks he could really use someone like you in his organization. He is pleased that you are considering working for him, but he seemed unsure if he could trust you yet. He explained to me he never hires anyone he doesn't know, so...he has asked to arrange a meeting with you to discuss some things, you can also bring your friend as well, but I had very little to tell him about her and he seemed a little disappointed about that, is their any special skills she possesses like you." The wolf asked cautiously hoping I'd be ok with the idea of meeting his boss.

"Well that's quite alright, I expected as much anyways, I mean who wants to hire someone without checking them out first. As for my friends abilities, be sure she is quite special, but in very much different ways that I." I repelled calmly, even though inside I was a nervous wreck at the thought of having to meet Tong Fo in person, he would be much harder to fool.

"Like for example..." The wolf boss asked trying to pry more information about Emma out of me.

"Well why don't you just ask her yourself, she is awake." I said plainly.

"Well, I don't know if that is such a good idea yet...she seems still unsure about this whole situation, plus I don't think she really trusts me or likes me for that matter." The wolf said anxiously.

"Well alright, I guess I can't argue with that one..." I pondered out loud as an awkward silence ensued.

"So are, you going to tell me or we just gonna sit here till one of us dies." Said the wolf jokingly yet with a little awkward nervousness still present in his voice.

"Oh right...well very well, just don't let on to her I told you this, or she might get a bit angry. She is a very private person when it comes to things like this and I wouldn't want you to get in the middle of a catfight because if it." I warned

"That's fine, I understand. I'm quite a private person myself being a criminal and all. Just tell me." He said very calmly but with a hint of impatient undertones in his voice, telling me to subtly hurry it up.

"Well as you've probably guessed, I'm the brains of the operation. Not to brag but I'm pretty much a criminal mastermind when I want to be. I am responsible for coming up with our strategy and planning both our raids and if needed our escapes, pretty much anything like that is my forte. I also design and build all our weapons. After that, that is when Emma comes in. I get all the brainwork done beforehand and she is responsible for executing my plans. She is not as smart as me, but don't let that fool you...she is still highly intelligent, I wouldn't settle for any less. Although she can do a little planning and strategy, she has never excelled at it like me...she is someone who is much more comfortable on the battlefield or in combat. She is a highly skilled fighter and is very good at improvising if needed to get her job done. Our varied skills is what makes us the perfect duo." I explained calmly as if it was a normal, everyday conversation.

"That's great sounds like your both going to be very useful to Tong Fo then, he can always use another experienced fighter." The wolf said excitedly but then trailed off as in deep thought.

"By the way," he asked "how does your friend feel about all this?"

"Well...lets just say It took some convincing to get her to agree to the idea, but she's fine for now after I had a talk with her, she usually listens to me." I replied

"So are you like her leader then?" He asked

"Well no...I like to think of our relationship as more of an equal partnership, although she tends to view me as leader sometimes and looks to me for counsel on certain matters." I replied a little uneasy at the word leader being used to describe me.

"That's kind of surprising considering how she acts around you, she seems to hold your words in very high regard." He said in a perplexed tone.

"Well I've got us out of messes many times before, so I guess she just figured out It was a pretty good idea to keep listening to me." I said as I chuckled a bit in memory.

"Well anyways I would get ready if I were you, Tong Fo is expecting us all tonight." The wolf commented.

"Tonight, why so soon?" I asked in bewilderment, sweating on the inside and worrying about how I was going to pull this off.

"Tong Fo believes the sooner he meets you, the sooner he can trust you and you can start doing some actual good for him." He replied as he started walking me back to my room.

"I suggest you get some rest, you and your friend are going to want to be at your best for tonight." He said as he closed the door to my room with me inside.

"Trust me, you have no idea." I said aloud as I leaned up against my door plotting my next move.


	9. Chapter 9 Preparation

It was late afternoon around 8 o clock I estimated, and by this time I had already informed Emma of our soon to be encountered crime boss, needless to say, this only put her in more of a mood than she had already been in. I reasoned I would probably have to drag her the whole way if I expected her to accompany me, the wolf did say her presence was optional, but I know Tong Fo would probably be disappointed if she didn't show up. I also had basically called her my partner, and as such it would look pretty weird if I were to come there without her, if we were truly partners then our presence there would be of equal importance...besides I think if I were not to bring her Tong Fo may not trust me as much. Keeping her from meeting him might have seemed disrespectful to him, or worse...distrustful as if I was hiding something about her. If it's one thing I know, it's criminals can be very suspicious of things that most average people wouldn't bat an eye at, but that comes with the territory I guess.

I was really nervous about this meeting, I knew if nothing else I would be able to impress Tong Fo with my knowledge, but what then...knowledge is only part of the package, the other was knowing how to fight...which I honesty did not even have the faintest idea about. However I knew someone who did...Emma. You see when I was explaining our skills to the wolf earlier, I wasn't exactly lying...I did know how to do all the things I mentioned such as planning, strategy, and even the building and producing weapons...although admittedly most of my "projects" in real life where for much less violent use... and as for Emma I knew that her obsession with KPF had lead her to learn a little Kung fu in her spare time. Which I found highly ridiculous when I first learned of it, but hey...now that fact proved rather useful. I was kind of surprised at how good of a potential team me and Emma could make, and I had to admit that it was rather eerie that we a had such varied skills and were so polar opposite of one another we perfectly countered the others weaknesses. It was kind of a wonder I had never noticed this before, well leave being transported to an alternate dimension to notice these sort of things. I was brought out of these thoughts however when I hear a knock on my door.

I hurriedly rushed to the door and swung it open like a mad woman, my nerves still on edge because I knew what was about to go down tonight.

"Hello Ivanna I'm glad to see you are so...awake, are you feeling ok about this still, you look as pale as an albino Python," The wolf greeted with concern noticing my nervous expression.

"I'm fine, just admittedly a little nervous...it's not every day you meet a crime boss...I'm not sure I know what to expect," I quietly confessed.

"Nothing you really need to worry about, unless of course you have anything of consequence to hide, I know we all have our secrets and I am pretty sure I can sense you have many by the way you act...Tong Fo is pretty relaxed about that though, as long as it doesn't involve him he could care less about your past...he is only interested in your present, after all that the only part of you he needs to know. Also try not to think of him as a crime boss, especially if it makes you uncomfortable, just think of him as a normal boss, and don't feel the need to suck up to him either, he hates brown noses. If you want to get on his good side and earn his favor, do whatever job he gives you well and as fast as you can," The wolf explained hoping it would calm me down.

"Yeah...easy for you to say, I'm not nearly experienced with this as you are...besides I don't really know if I even trust this guy yet..." I said not really thinking about my words.

"Ahh, so I was right...you are hiding something." He commented at my remark.

"What?! No...no..no where did you get a silly idea like that?" I stuttered out nervously sweat pouring from my brow.

"Look ok, I'm a criminal, I can tell when someone is trying to hide something from me from a mile away...and that's perfectly alright, if it doesn't involve me then I really don't need to know. Just don't deny it alright...it's rather annoying to say the least." The wolf said knowingly

"Fine...ok, maybe I am hiding a few things...but only out of necessity. And no they don't have Anything to do with you." I said answering the slyly unasked question.

"Well that's good enough for me. You see was that so hard? Just remember though don't ever keep a secret from us that could affect us...or Tong Fo would be furious." The wolf warned.

"Note taken, but do you really think I'd be that stupid?" I questioned

"Well if our first meeting was anything to go by, then no. I have to say you defiantly impressed me with your cunning and ingenuity, you should be most useful to our organization. But there is one thing that is still bugging me a little bit..." The wolf trailed off

"What's that?" I asked, my voice a little edgy.

"Well it's nothing too serious...it's just...if your friend Emma is as good as a fighter as you say she is then why didn't she help you to defeat the rhinos back there?" He asked

"Well the simple answer is...because she is smart, she knew we were hopelessly outnumbered...even with her fighting skills they would be no way she could defeat all of them and she knew if she tried she could be killed, or even worse captured. She knew my cunning and quick thinking was the only way we were going to get out of that situation alive, even revealing herself would have further complicated the situation." I answered without a moments hesitation, and it was actually easy considering that was pretty much the truth.

"Wow, that actually makes perfect sense, I was beginning to wonder whether your friend was simply a coward." The wolf said rather ineloquently.

"Trust me, Emma is anything but a coward...but at the same time she is realistic and very intelligent at figuring the odds, but even a situation like with the rhinos, where the odds are insurmountable...I have no doubts she would step in if my plan was to fail. But in this case it was unnecessary for her to needlessly put herself in danger, because she knew I had it under control." I explained proudly.

"Seems like you really trust this girl, even with your life." The wolf commented slightly astonished.

"Well that's what friends are for, without trust we wouldn't be able to work together as seamlessly as we do." I replied.

"Well anyways you and friend better start getting ready, the last thing we want is to show disrespect to Tong Fo by arriving late, he greatly values punctuality." The wolf said as he urged me to my friends room so I could inform her to prepare for our departure.

"Oh boy...here we go." I thought silently.


	10. Chapter 10 The Journey

Unfortunately it was as I feared, Emma was still very resistant to the idea of meeting with Tong Fo. However, I was thankful that I was able to get her to reluctantly agree to go. I had to admit though despite her initial whining, she was handling this situation quite maturely, especially considering how she usually acted. I was pretty proud she was able to act that way despite our unfortunate circumstances. It just goes to show, when the going gets tough, people find out what kind of person they really are, and I was glad I was with someone that was both mature and realistic...well, at least some of the time anyways.

Well anyways, let me not bore you with the details of of our seemingly endless journey to Chor-Gom prison. We really were all too nervous to talk, and Pong the wolf was about as conversational as a rock...so you know...it was lame...very lame as Bian Zao would say.

Once we had finally arrived at the prisons entrance I and my friend were in awe over the imposing size of the place. It was obvious by the very way it was constructed that it was meant to intimidate any who entered, which makes sense actually. I kind of wished our prisons were more like this, if I was a criminal I would think twice about committing a crime if this was where I had to come back to.

"Well we are here girls." The wolf suddenly said after being silent for nearly the entire trip.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean what if the guards we seen from before seen us?" I commented worried about being recognized.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, those particular guards you encountered rarely go up here, they are ussally the ones who guard the outskirts of the valley." Pong explained calmly.

"But what about you, certainly these guards will recognize you as one of Tong Fo's associates." Emma added, a little concern in her voice, but it was well masked.

The wolf was slightly taken aback by Emma's question, let alone her concern for his safety. She had been so quite lately he assumed she didn't like and or trust him yet...perhaps he was mistaken...

"Well yes, they will recognize me, that's why we are going in the dark like last time, besides I'll being wearing this cloak as well to help hide my face...they don't have anything on me yet anyways so I'm not really that worried to begin with." He said as he tucked his head further into his cloak hiding his face as we crept closer.

We slowly approached two guards standing on either side of the entrance. Two torches illuminating the rhinos faces. Before we got to them however Pong lightly placed his paw in front of me blocking me from going any further.

"Perhaps it would be best if you would do the talking, I mean as your friend said the guards do know me...and we aren't exactly on friendly terms if you know what I mean." I whispered inconspicuously into my ear as I gave him a subtle nod as we continued walking.

"Hey! Who goes there!" One of the guards almost shouted in our faces as soon as we came into view.

"We have an appointment to see Tong Fo!" I shouted back, trying desperately to keep any hint of annoyance out of my voice because of the rhinos impatient tone.

The rhinos looked us over with analyzing eyes that I could tell had a hint of disgust to them as well. Obviously Tong Fo was pretty disliked around here, and I get the feeling these guards feel the same way about his comrades or even anyone who cared enough to visit him.

"An appointment you say," one of the guards finally spoke "I do recall that someone sent a message to see that old scum, but what business does a young girl like you have that requires meeting trash like that." The rhino inquired with malice.

"I have my reasons, so why don't you please let me pass." I replied calmly not flinching an inch.

"Why should I, anyone looking for him is bound to be trouble, why should I allow you to pass girlie or should I say scum..." The rhino said in a demeaning tone.

"I only ask nicely once, you better let me pass...unless you want trouble with one of biggest crime bosses of the century." I said still maintaining my calm tone, but while giving the guards a psychotic look that could tear a hole in even the hardest and darkest of souls.

Much to my satisfaction the guards quickly (yet noticeably reluctantly) stepped aside and allowed us passage, I smirked to myself as we passed by with one of the guards trailing us as Pong lead us to Tong Fo's cell.

It was pretty eerie in there to say the least, and as we traveled down the hallway I could feel all eyes were on us. It seemed as if every single jailer had nothing better to do than uncomfortably stare at any new faces that passed by (oh wait they probably didn't). It was all very disconcerting, yet my demeanor seemed to ward off any foolish attempt to scare or rile us up (like they did to Po in the episode of jailhouse panda). But we still managed to attract quite a lot of attention especially when they seen us heading toward Tong Fo's cell, a place where even the bravest of them never visited. After we had reached the cell the rhino who had followed us there silently got in front of us and unlocked the cell door, we all causally stepped in as the rhino guard slammed the door behind us, I have admit that made me jump a bit, but I quickly regained my cool as I watched the guard walk away a little to give us some privacy as he waited until we were finished. At this point I turned my focus to the cell, it was so dark in there I could hardly see anything...let alone tell where Tong Fo was in this massive pool of black. I wasn't surprised however when I heard the sound of feet gently scampering on the floor, thanks to my knowledge of the show I knew this would happen...I believe it is something Tong Fo does deliberately to intimidate people, but that was a mere speculation on my part. The wolf seemed rather un phased by it as well, however Emma seemed to still be a bit jumpy, probably because she was much more interested in living in the moment than thinking logically about it. You see, when you rely only on instincts instead of using your better judgement people can easily control you, and it allows fear to settle in much more quickly and effectively...which is rarely a good thing, especially when you are dealing with Tong Fo, who practically feeds off people's fear.

"Tong Fo I am Ivana and this here is my comrade Emma," I said gesturing to my friend "could you come into the light please, I'd rather see who I am talking to of you don't mind." My voice sang out to the darkness, my tone calm and steady without I single hint of fear.

"Yes, I've been expecting you." I voice replied as Tong Fo slowly came into the light.


	11. Chapter 11 Flashback

Flashback to last Night (the very night me and Emma arrived)...Location: Valley of Peace

It was a weekend night so the furious five and Po had the day off and were using their time in whatever way suited them best. It was dark out by this point, but still the lights of the village made it seem earlier than it really was. Although the nightlife of the village was very much different and perhaps a tad bit more unsavory than the usual daytime activities, Po had still somehow convinced The Five to come down to the village and explore what the nighttime had to offer...something The Five had never been stupid enough to do before, but of course they now had Po to help influence their decisions now...heaven help those poor souls...

Anyways, when they finally did make it down that horrid amount of steps (Seriously walking those steps everyday could have been used as a torture method to interrogate criminals...I mean that would even make me talk) they stood at the bottom waiting patiently for whatever trouble Po was about to get them into this time.

"Come on guys stop looking at me like that, nightlife here can be awesome!" Po said trying to convince them this was a good idea as they all gave him a less than enthusiastic look.

"Dude, criminals and bandits come around here doing who knows what at this time of night...explain to me how in the world that is a good thing." Mantis criticized Po's plan like a firefighter would extinguish a wildfire.

"Well all the more reason to stick around...all the more butt to kick if anyone gets out of hand." Po wittily replied.

"Po we already fight bandits and lowlifes all the time, today is our day off...why would we deliberately make more work for ourselves just to see this "nightlife" you keep obsessing over?" Questioned Crane as they walked further into the village reluctantly following his lead.

"Well it is not like we get to go into the village too often, how could we pass a perfect opportunity to experience...well new...experiencey thingies..." Po countered trying to sound intelligent.

"Yeah we could experience a bandits fist to our face if we are not careful..." Monkey whispered to Mantis as they trekked even further.

"Look, we see a lot of bandits and criminals all the time, but when do we ever get to see them in their natural environment hmm, tell me that!" Po proclaimed desperately trying to win the argument.

"What does that have to do with anything." Tigress argued giving Po one of her signature "this is a bad idea" scowls.

"I'm not sure this is wise Po..." Viper said calmly trying to handle the situation more delicately and properly than the rest.

"Well, we are here." Po said dramatically as we stopped in front of an old worn down building that rested on the far and distant outskirts of the village.

The place sure looked rough and pretty sketchy to say the least, and all that added to the fact that the place was emanating a smell that was very foreign and foul to the warriors...liquor.

"Really Po! You take us all the way down here to see some dirty pub!?" Monkey said not believing his eyes.

"Po you do know that Shifu forbids us to drink, a true warrior never allows their senses to be dulled." Tigress said commandingly ready to turn back around.

"Well I didn't bring you here to drink..." Po defended himself nervously against Tigres's glare.

"What other reason could there be...I mean you do know this is a pub, right Po?" Monkey questioned secretly hoping his friend wasn't that stupid.

"Well of course I know it's a pub I'm not...stupid...but I brung you here to observe the nightlife, not take part in it...and if we happen to see some bandits along the way..." Po said but was cut off by Crane.

"Po don't say another word, I know where you are going with this...do you really think it is wise to seek out trouble in this way?" Crane questioned perplexed at why the panda would do such a thing.

"Look guys, lately its been boring, VERY boring...none of the bandits seem to even be active anymore lately, and I got to thinking maybe that can mean only one thing...someone very powerful is planning something very big." Po said trying to convince them.

...silence ensued...

"...Po...that...actually...makes...sense!" Mantis exclaimed bewildered.

"Geeee, you don't have to act all surprised about it..." Po said slightly hurt, but got over it quickly as a huge grin spread across his face.

"So who's with me?" Po said excitedly.

...silence...crickets...ext...

"You know Po even if we decided to go along with this...and I'm not saying we are...but as soon as we step in those doors any criminal is going to immediately recognize us and either decide to outright attack us or just plain run away...how are we supposed to even get any information if everyone knows our faces anyways!?" Crane asked perplexed.

"Well duh guys, l know that...that's why I brought this." Po said as he held a very familiar looking stone.

"A shift stone...Po are you insane, Shifu would make you run up and down the steps a thousand times if he knew you took one of those...AGAIN!" Tigress growled looking like she was about ready to strangle Po for doing something as thoughtless.

"Look, I know maybe it looks bad, but I have gotten the hang of these things since last time...and this is the only way we even have a chance at getting in there let alone getting any useful information." Po reasoned with them.

"But you only have one stone Po...what the heck are the rest of us supposed to do, hide in the bushes?!" Mantis replied sarcastically.

"Actually it is funny you should mention that..." Po said nervously

...10 minutes later...

"I can't believe he talked us into this." Tigress said grumpily as her arms brushed against the the thorny bush her and the rest of The Five were hiding in just outside the pub.

The bush was situated right next to a small 1 foot by 1 foot window on the right side of the pub, so they could safely see everything that was going on inside, and if need be come to Po's rescue in case he was found out.

"Just keep an eye out for any signs of trouble in there, I have a feeling Po is heading into some hot water doing this, but it would be helpful to know what is going on I have to admit." Viper said trying to get Tigress to calm down.

"Fine, but if this blows up in our faces don't say I didn't warn you." Replied Tigress as she and the other peered into the pub.

Po had already shifted...he took on the form of a croc this time, figuring that since crocs were notorious for being criminals and bandits he would blend in rather well. He worn a leather garb similar to that of Fung's, but with a added leather jacket that made him look that much more intimidating...if he would have been human, his clothing might have suggested he belonged to some sort of biker gang...in other words he looked tough, real tough. One would find it impossible to believe that he truly was a panda under that rough crocodilian hide, and that's what made it look all the more seamless and perfect. He pushed the pub's flapping doors open like he owned the place, (you know the kind of doors you would see in a saloon in an old western film) he quickly took in his surroundings like like a predator would scan his territory for prey. Inside he felt more like a mouse though...one that just walked into a cat infested building. He didn't let a hint of fear show on his face though, in part perhaps because he would almost to afraid to move, even the slightest tell or hint of doubt or fear on his face could very well set off these criminals that were now staring at him. It was obvious this place was infested with scum, and bad scum at that...but despite his fear Po managed to walk in even further to avoid any suspicion about his hesitance...as soon as he did that however all eyes came off of him and returned their attention to whatever criminal activities they were fixated on before. Apparently Po's appearance and seemingly lack of fear was enough to satisfy the rough looking crowd...and using this newfound level of "trust" Po had established with them, Po calmly approached the bar and and sat down by a rather rough looking wolf on one of their various stools.

"What will it be." Said a large water buffalo bartender with an eyepatch on his right eye gruffly as he stared Po down with an unsettling smile upon his face.

"A water will do fine." Said Po in an unwavering steady tone that desperately attempted to hide how terrified he really was right now.

"A water...lad you aren't some kind of pansy are yee?" The bar keep said surprised yet very demeaning tone.

"Look, get me the water, don't ask questions, and don't ever insult me again, you hear me?" Said Po threateningly as he grabbed the bar tender by his vest attempting to keep up his intimidating persona the best he could.

"Yes...sir." The bar keep nervously said as he rushed to get the water and set the glass on the table.

Po smiled triumphantly and took a big gulp, afterwards turning his attention to the wolf I mentioned before who was sitting in the stool to his right.

"Hey." Said Po trying to get the wolf's attention.

"Hey." Said the wolf uninterestingly as he avoided making eye contact with the croc.

"So what you do..." Po asked nervously not really sure what to say.

"Huh?" Said the wolf.

"You know, what to you do?" Po asked again.

"None of your business."the wolf deadpanned.

"Oh come on, it not like I'm the dragon warrior or anything." Po said rather nervously.

As they were watching this The Five did a face palm at Po's stupidity.

"Look guy, my business is my business, so why don't you just BACK OFF!" The wolf yelled as the pub went silent.

"Calm down Pong he just looks like a drifter to me." Said a fox who was obviously with the large wolf that was now scowling at Po like he was about to rip him to shreds.

"Well he had better keep out of my business from now on or he is going to regret it." Said Pong menacingly.

"Oh come off it, it's no secret you are we are working for Tong Fo." Said the fox once more.

"Fing are you trying to blow our cover?!" The wolf said bewildered.

"Oh for petes sake relax, everyone knows." Grumbled the fox

"Well now they do..." The wolf growled under his breath.

"Wait...your with Tong Fo, I thought he was in prison." Said Po

"Yeah, well not for long...unlike his normal thugs I haven't grown lazy in his absence, in fact now I am working harder than ever...save me and my small gang, the others that are so called "loyal" servants of Tong Fo are either out gallivanting and forgetting their criminal duties or are just sitting like tubs of lard within his lairs walls...forgetting the very reason they are protected is sitting in prison while they enjoy freedom. It is not like I can do anything about it though, as Tong Fo's second in command you would think they would listen to me and respect me, but they don't as long as Tong Fo isn't there to keep them in line. Criminals can be a rather unruly bunch when given the opportunity, I was never as good at the intimidation game as Tong Fo, but I relish whatever punishment they are going to receive for their disobedience when Tong Fo is free once more." The wolf said almost forgetting the fact that he was talking and revealing all these details to a complete stranger.

Po listened intently to the new information, and he realized then that he really didn't have much to worry about...it was actually quite relieving. This explained perfectly the lack of criminal activity as of late...with such a big crime boss in the area out of play no wonder things had been rather slow lately. With the lack of a leader it seemed the criminals where simply incapable of commuting organized crime. Well, with the exception of this wolf of corse...Po thought making a note to keep an eye on him. Perhaps doubling the guards on Tong Fo's cell wouldn't hurt as well. He was thankful nothing worse was going on, like some sort of massive takeover like he had been thinking about. Well, leave it to criminals to get lazy and sloppy when their leaders gone thought Po.

"Well," said the wolf noticing Po hadn't responded for a while " I better get going stranger I have some business to attend to, also I suggest that you keep to yourself around here and keep out of others affairs, most will not be nearly forgiving as I am." The wolf said with an air of authority as he and his gang got up.

"Yes sir." Po said trying not to incur the wrath of Tong Fo's second in command any further.

The wolf looked back at Po and smiled slightly at the recognition as he and his gang left the establishment.

"That was intense." Po thought as he left shortly after heading over to the spot where he had left The Five.

"Po that was amazing, you looked like a real criminal in there!" Exclaimed Mantis.

"Nice job Po, a few little slip ups but overall you did very good." Said Viper surprised.

"What should we do now Po, now that we know his plans to free Tong Fo." Tigress said ready for action.

"I really wouldn't worry about it too much guys his gang is pretty small from the looks of it and I think if a situation was to occur the prison guards could handle it...I'm just sort of relieved that I isn't something bigger going on. Although to be on the safe side let tell the prison authorities about this first thing in the morning and possibly suggest to them to double the guards around Tong Fo's cell, but for now I think it is best to just head back to the palace, it is getting rather late." Po briefly explained in a rather calm tone.

"Right lets go, I'm beat." Said Mantis as the set out to return the main part of the village.

20 minutes later...

The Warriors had finally made it back to the village, and by now it was near midnight so the Warriors had a lot less light to go by as they tried to make their way to base of the stairs.

"Hey guys it is getting pretty, maybe I get a torch from my dads shop to help guide or way." Po same out of the blue.

"Well it is getting pretty dark." Said Viper agreeing to the idea.

"Yeah, I can barely see my paws in this blackness." Said Tigress.

Po took that as a yes and started heading to his fathers shop, but before he could get any farther they all heard an almost deafening bang followed by the once pitch darkness being flooded with a blinding light that seemed to be emanating from the bamboo forest. Once the light and sound had faded and the Warriors came to their senses, they all stood in awe at what they had just witnessed.

"What...was...THAT?!" Po said in utter shock.

"I don't know, but whatever it is we must inform Master Shifu immediately!" Tigress said commandingly as Po and The Five ran up the steps, forgetting about getting a torch.


	12. Chapter 12 Tong Fo

Now back to present time with Tong Fo...

"Tong Fo I am Ivanna and this here is my comrade Emma," I said gesturing to my friend "could you come into the light please, I'd rather see who I am talking to if you don't mind." My voice sang out to the darkness, my tone calm and steady without a single hint of fear.

"Yes, I've been expecting you." A voice replied as Tong Fo slowly came into the light.

...

"Come, sit down here while me and Pong here discuss some things, please make yourselves comfortable." Tong Fo said as he gestured to a small wooden table on the left side of the cell, it had 3 stools two on the left and one on the right, obviously set up beforehand.

Before we were able to even sit down Tong Fo snapped his fingers and Fung and his gang of croc bandits appeared out of nowhere and quickly and silently pulled our chairs out for us like a gentleman would do at a fancy dinner party, I had to admit the attempt at classy manners was a bit cheesy under these circumstances, but I also knew that I didn't really mind the attention either. We calmly sat down beside each other as we waited patiently on them.

"If you need anything just ask my men and they will attend to you." Tong Fo said plainly as he left with Pong to go into a separate room within his cell.

It was a little awkward how Tong Fo had just greeted us and left so suddenly, but this I expected...from the show I knew he was like that, and I mentally prepared myself for pretty much anything on this visit...because knowing Tong Fo, I would probably need to. I was a little taken off guard by Fung and the crocs, but I should have known this would be the case, although I kind of wondered why Tong Fo hadn't found someway of getting in a different cell than them considering how much he despised their annoying nature, but I guess they were good for boot licking every once in a while if nothing else. I watched as the crocs stood on the wall opposite to us, leaning up against it menacingly with their arms crossed. Well all except Gah-ri who was fixated on reading some sort of scroll type thing.

"What you reading?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"Oh," Gah-ri said recognizing that he had been asked a question. "Well it's not really anything special, its not even really a story at all, it is kind of a puzzle, but I can't really figure it out...it is actually some kind of secret message type thing, I found it in this puzzle scroll, but most of them are pretty complicated."

"Mind if I take a look? I am rather good at puzzles." I asked.

"Sure be my guest, but I assure you it's impossible, its just gibberish." Said Gah-ri as he reluctantly walked over to me and handed me the scroll.

The others kind of crowded around me to watch as I intently looked at the puzzle. As I had suspected it was in English, I knew this to be the case in many fanfictions, so logically (if I dare refer to logic here) it could happen when someone was really here. Anyways though, I took in what the small scroll said and almost instantly formulated the answer. It was pretty simple actually, it was simply a message written in a number code, each different number representing a different letter.

"Well its actually quite simple really," I said plainly after looking at the scroll for only about a minute. " it is a number code with a different number corresponding to a different letter of the alphabet." I explained.

"Well what does it say?" Asked Gah-ri.

"There are two sides to every coin." I said plainly as if it was nothing being able to do that so fast in my head.

"Wow, ok I'm impressed." Fung said as they all stood in awe that I was able to solve it so quickly.

"It was nothing really, pretty easy at that." I said calmly as if nothing of consequence had just happened.

"I can see why he likes you, your smart." Fung stated.

"Ha, I can hardly see how he could already like me, I mean we have hardly even met properly." I commented.

After that everything got silent again for a few moments as if the crocs were looking for something to say, Gah-ri was first to break the ice.

"So, you like puzzles, what else do you like?" Gah-ri asked attempting to make conversation.

"Well can't say I'm a big one for hobbies, but I do get some enjoyment out of inventing things." I stated truthfully.

"Like what?" Asked Fung now a bit curious.

"Oh anything really, but I think Tong Fo will be especially interested in my ability to design and create weapons, as far as that goes I'm fairly certain I'm the best there is." I said a little braggingly, but not enough for the crocs to notice.

"And what about your friend there, what does she do." Asked Gah-ri curiously.

"I'm in charge of executing her plans, and doing the dirty work...you know that sort of thing, by the way this "friend" as you so "eloquently" like to call me has a name, it's Emma." Emma said in an uninterested tone not even bothering to look up at the crocs.

I looked at her and chuckled nervously at the crocs, I mean seriously would it kill her to be civil.

"You will have to forgive Emma here, she has had a rough couple of days and isn't too pleased about it, she tends to get rather grumpy when things don't go her way...oh and by the way my names Ivanna in case you didn't know." I explained apologizing for her rude behavior.

"Well that's enough about me now, what about you, what do you like to do in your free time...Gah-ri isn't it?" I asked.

"Wait how did you know my name...I'm not even the leader?" He asked bewildered.

"Well, I tend to do my homework when it comes to the people I may end up teaming up with...I knew you crocs were associates of Tong Fo, so naturally I studied up on you. Don't freak out though, its not as if I've been spying on you or anything...I just have very efficient ways of collecting information, thats all. I don't even know all your names, just Fung the leader of course, and you his second in command. I just make a habit of checking out my soon to be workmates in a situation like this, I assure you it's merely done in the interests of safety, you can never be too careful now a days it seems. I hope your not offended by it, I'd hate to make you angry before we even have a proper chance to get to know one another." I replied in a sort of clever half truth.

"Not at all, we are not offended, its just that we are not really used to being known...we are not exactly the most famous of gangs you know." Fung replied.

"Yeah, I think it's kind of an honor just to be noticed enough for someone like you to go to all this trouble, believe me, we are very used to being stuck in the sidelines." Said Gah-ri.

"Well that's quite good then, perhaps if I do get hired I can have a hand in getting you guys trained properly, I hate to see all that potential go to waste." I commented gesturing to the gang.

"Well thank you, but are you sure you are talking to us, no offense, but we aren't exactly the best fighters in town, or the best at anything for that matter." Gah-ri said jokingly.

"I didn't say you were, I said you had potential, and you shouldn't put yourselves down like that so easily, it's rather off putting, in fact it is probably part of your problem in the first place. Anyways though Gah-ri, you still haven't answered my question yet." I replied with I hint of disapproval at their lack of confidence in themselves.

"Oh, well I do enjoy a good book," Gah-ri said nonchalantly. "Unfortunately though, it is a little hard to get ahold of much reading material down here."

"That's marvelous, I too love to read, what do you like to read?" I asked a bit curious now.

"Oh, well I'm not too particular, as long as it's interesting." Gah-ri replied.

I paused for a moment at hearing that and rummaged through my backpack that I had carried with me. I knew I had a book somewhere in there, ah there it was Huckleberry Fin. Apparently I still had it in there from the last book report I had to give before I got sucked into this place.

"Here why don't you borrow this, it's a really good read." I said throwing the book over to him as he catches it.

"Well that's very kind of you, what is it about?" Asked Gah-ri as he looked over the strange book.

"It's about a boy that gets in a whole heap of trouble, it's a classic adventure tail where I come from, a very good and interesting read." I explained.

"Well thank you very much, I was about to think I was going to go mad with boredom down here with almost nothing to do for the past week, but how am I going to get it back to you?" Gah-ri asked politely in his sort of friendly tone that didn't really befit a criminal at all.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere. When I get hired, and I will get hired by the way. I will be around so don't worry. You can give it to me when you get out." I replied plainly.

"Your sure are confident about getting the job, you do know that Tong Fo is a very tough man to please." Stated Fung.

"That's the thing about confidence, some think it's dangerous because overconfidence can make you sloppy, even stupid, but some people are so good at something that confidence in themselves is only appropriate. I like to believe that my confidence is well founded, especially when it comes to my intelligence." I stated back calmly.

"Well I guess that's good for you then, but we aren't getting out of here anytime soon I'm afraid." Said Gah-ri.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, with someone like me on your side I could get you out of this pitiful prison in no time flat." I boasted.

"Sorry if this seems harsh, but somehow I doubt that, I mean just look at this place, it's one of the most heavily guarded prisons in all of China, and to top it off I heard rumor that they are going to send even more guards to guard around this particular cell, I'm afraid we are stuck here." Said Gah-ri with a hint of malice towards their situation.

"Well don't fret, don't count me out before you have even seen me in action." I said to him with my signature smile.

He gave me a small almost pitiful smile back and just then Tong Fo and Pong returned. I keep completely at ease, while Emma noticeably stiffened and for the first time actually looked up, she looked nervous as well as a little dreadful about the crime boss being back in the room.

"I hope you are getting along well with my men, the last time this happened they were quite jealous." Tong Fo stated.

"No, actually they were quite friendly to me, have you concluded your discussions?" I inquired as he walked up to me and Emma, standing over our sitting forms with an air of intimidation.

"Yes, and I have to say I very impressed with you, not many have the ability to deceive as you seem to have or your seemingly fearless attitude. Even now you seem to be completely calm, which is intriguing considering that Pong tells me this is your first time meeting a crime boss, a normal citizen in your situation would be terrified and probably too frightened to even speak. Yet here you are staring me down as if you done this a thousand times." Tong Fo commented on my composure.

"I don't scare easily, and I may be rather unexperienced, but I don't let allow that to affect me." I said plainly.

"Even your friend there seems to be uneasy...your courage is surprising." Tong Fo replied.

"Well she was rather hesitant to accompany me to see you in the first place, but she is just as new to this as me...besides my having courage implies I'm still scared, just as scared as her in fact, I just hide it a lot better and don't allow my fear to control my actions." I said truthfully.

"Well, enough of this chatting, lets talk business." He said taking a seat and focusing his large pupils directly on us.


	13. Chapter 13 The Impossible Task

Back to the Jade Palace...

The Five had recovered from the events of last night and had immediately informed Shifu of what they had experienced. They also informed the prison to increase their guard via a messenger, although this was hardly the foremost thing on their minds. They all kept wondered about what had transpired that night, but none of them had any idea as to what should be done about it, Shifu told them to remain on the lookout should something like this happen again, but this just put the Warriors more on edge throughout the entire day. They worried for whatever might have caused this, for they feared that it would of had to been incredibly powerful as well as unknown. And if it is one thing I know, it's that people fear what they don't know.

Back to Tong Fo and Ivanna...

"Well, enough of this chatting, lets talk business." He said taking a seat and focusing his large pupils directly on us.

...

"You my dear have already demonstrated several ways in which you could be of use to me to my second in command here, but as he may have told you I really prefer to analyze my future possible employees potential personally. Also I would like to see your friend Emma there in action as well, Pong has informed me of both your skill sets and I have devised a plan to test you both. If you should succeed then I will hire you both, but if you should fail I will have to decline any further involvement with you, is this understood?" Tong Fo inquired.

"Yes." We both said in sync.

"Good, then your mission is simple, all I need from you is to sneak into the Jade Palace and bring me back a clipping of Shifu's fur." Tong Fo said as if it was no big deal.

I could hear Fung and his gang as well as Pong gasp at what Tong Fo had just asked us to do. It seemed an impossible task even for us to complete, it left me to wonder if Tong Fo really did want to work with us or was just trying to get rid of us.

"You want us to do what?!" Emma asked him bewildered totally forgetting what composer she still had left.

"Why would you ask us to do this, the fur has no monetary value?" I asked calmly.

"True, the fur is worthless, but it will take someone of great criminal like skills to pull it off, someone that I would defiantly want on my side." Tong Fo explained.

After he noticed we were pretty much speechless he continued...

"It is not as impossible as it seems, I will even allow you to work together in order to accomplish the task." He said as if it was a big honor.

"Very well, when do you want us to leave?" I said calmly as ever, trying not to let on to the fact that I was utterly terrified about this task.

"Why not leave in the morning, after all, this may be the last time you two and I meet." Tong Fo rather cruelly reminded us.

"The morning it is then." I replied.

"I have a question." Emma said after being quiet for nearly the whole discussion.

"What is it my dear." Tong Fo said in his fake caring voice.

"Well how are you supposed to tell if it's really Shifu's fur we bring back to you?" Emma asked.

"Hmm a very perceptive question, my second in command here has seen and interacted with Shifu and to lesser extent the five many times and can recognize their scents, as can I. So don't think you can fool me my dears. Also I should warn you the sample you collect must be taken directly from the source, Pong here can tell if you were to just take it off a brush or something, so don't think about doing something like that either girls, or I assure you will regret it." Tong Fo warned.

"Yes sir." Emma said as if she was the smallest person in the room.

"Really Emma their is no need to call me sir, I much prefer master anyways if anything." Said Tong Fo hypocritically.

"I'll tell you right now Tong Fo, if you are expecting boot lickers I suggest you look elsewhere." I said defending my friend.

"Relax, I was kidding, only my lackeys have to call me that, if you can pull off this task I assure you, you will be much more than that. By the way Ivanna I like your moxie and sprit, but you ever talk to me that way again I will beat it right out of you, it that clear?" Tong Fo said a bit annoyed at my precious tone.

"Clear, I'm sorry." I said quickly in a genuinely apologetic tone trying to avoid angering the crime boss any further, and for the first time I actually did look a little nervous under Tong Fo's intimidating gaze.

He stared at me for a while and got right up in my face until his eyes were mere inches from mine. By this time it was utterly apparent I was nervous as sweat poured down my flushed cheeks. I could tell that my friend was a bit worried for my safety as well, and if I had been a weaker person, would have started to cry out in fear, but I held it in. When Tong Fo was satisfied that he had put the fear of God into me, his featured softened, but only a little.

"I see this fearless specimen is not as fearless as I once thought, your sweating Ivanna. Just consider this a warning to never question, disobey, or anger me, unless you want a repeat of this unpleasantness. You will do well to remember your place, I'm the boss and your my servant, you never talk back to me ever again or this will look like a light scolding, but you are forgiven for now." Tong Fo said slowly as he sat back down still staring at me with those huge soul piercing eyes.

"I'm sorry again, I didn't mean to displease you. Sometimes my mouth is just a bit faster than my brain. It won't happen again." I said in a small voice slowly regaining my composer.

"That's a good girl, keep talking like that and we shouldn't have any further problems. I'd hate for things to have to get...ugly. I don't like to be this harsh with you before you are even officially in my employ, but they are some things I just will not tolerate, in any amount. I can see you regret your actions, and this pleases me greatly. That's means you learn quickly and things won't have to get...distasteful. I am not an unreasonable man so let us put this behind us." Tong Fo said in much softer tone after my repeated pleas for forgiveness.

"Thank you Master Tong Fo, you are as wise as you are powerful, it seems. I am very grateful to have got back on your good side, I wouldn't want to damage our relationship before it even has had a chance to blossom." I said with all the respect I could muster.

It sickened me to have show such respect to a criminal, but I needed to win his favor back if I was going to get this job. However I let none of these feelings leak into my words or my face.

To be continued...

Authors note:

Will the girls be able to complete this seemingly impossible task, will they be caught? Will Shifu and the five discover them as the cause of the strange things that happened last night? Will chickens rain down upon them and destroy the universe?! :) :) :) What do you think?


	14. Chapter 14 Fur

Well it was morning now, and me and Emma (along with Pong) had long since left the prison grounds and returned to our temporary home at Tong Fo's lair. We really dreaded what we were going to have to do today, and we were pretty terrified at the idea of going up against Shifu in this way, not to mention the very likely possibility at getting caught. This task would require serious planning as well as stealth skills we just didn't feel we possessed. I knew that we had to do this somehow without Shifu or the Five being aware of our presence, because I knew a fight with them would surely end in defeat, as well as probably a prison sentence. I knew master Shifu was pretty much impossible to sneak up on, it was as if he could sense the presence of a person without even having to look at them or even hear them. So I knew I had to find someway of either catching him off-guard, which was highly unlikely, or putting him off-guard. I knew it was best to strike at night when it was likely that they would already be sleeping soundly. I figured that by doing it that way they would be less chance of The Five interfering, seeing as Shifu chambers were far enough away from the barracks. If we did it fast and quiet enough I hoped that we could get away with it without any unwanted confrontation, but still I was rather uneasy about this. There was still a great risk at being caught, and the odds in our favor seemed to be very low indeed, that is until my mind started to hatch a brilliant plan...

I knew from my extensive research on China, it's lands had a large variety of plant-life that could be used for different purposes, some healing and some hurting. I needed to just be able to find the right plant. I knew what I wanted, something that would put Shifu in a deep sleep, but without harming him in anyway. Fortunately since I didn't have any home internet I was smart enough to use the wifi at my local library and download a webpage on China's plant-life to my computer. Fortunately as well, my computer still had about a 70 percent charge, seeing as they were no available outlets in ancient China. So I had all the information I needed to find what I was looking for.

7 at night

To keep the thing hush hush regarding the nature of the mixture I created, I will not be sharing its ingredients. Wouldn't want to give any of you any stupid ideas now would I? I will only reveal after a few short hours of searching in the type of places my research directed me to, I was able to find what I was looking for. Now came the slightly more dangerous and complicated part, transforming the plant into a liquid concentrate that will work upon inhalation.

For this I returned back to the lair where Emma was patiently waiting for me. She figured she would only slow me down in something like this so she decided to just hang out with Pong until I got back.

"I found it." I quickly told Pong and Emma as I happened to see them in the kitchen.

"Found what?" Pong asked now curious.

"Just a little something I gathered to help help with our task," I said holding up the plant. "This here is a sleeping agent, all I have to do now is concentrate it and I will be able to use it on Shifu in order to keep him asleep." I explained further.

"Nice plan, maybe you guys will actually pull it off." Pong stated.

"Now I would suggest you guys leave the area," I said as I tied a kitchen towel around my face. "the fumes from this can be quite toxic."

I didn't have to tell them twice as they quickly left the room, now just a few hours and my work would be done.

11:30 at night

I had completed my liquid concentrate and was ready to get Emma so we could head on our journey to the Jade Palace, which from what I have been told is about a 30 min walk from here, I figured midnight should be an ideal time to strike because everyone will be most likely sound asleep.

"Emma, come here." I called out to her as I seen her pass the hallway outside the kitchen.

"What is it?" She asked coming over.

"I finished my sleeping agent, you ready to do this?" I asked.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice, let get this over with." She stated plainly as we both walked outside and began our journey.

...Back to Tong Fo at the prison...Same time as I and Emma were leaving...

Tong Fo was now sitting quietly in his cell on one of the wooden stools with his men leaning up against the wall.

"Hey boss?" Fung said daring to speak.

"What is it this time?" Tong Fo said in a rather annoyed voice.

"Do you really think those girls are going to be able to pull that off?" Fung asked.

"No I don't, that's exactly why I gave them that mission dummy." Tong Fo said as if it should have been so obvious.

"But why?" Asked Gah-ri now curious too.

"She is just an inexperienced girl, she said so herself, I'm not having any weak links within my organization, even if they did save Pong...its nothing personal, it's business. Those girls are doomed to fail, there is no way they are going to get the best of Shifu. And after they are defeated they will be out of my hair for good." Tong Fo explained.

"But what if they succeed?" Asked Gah-ri seeing a hole in this plan.

"Look there is no way two TEENAGE girls are going to best one of the most revered Kung fu masters in all of China." Tong Fo said getting even more irritated at his men's persistence.

"But what if they find a way, I mean stranger things have happened...and you always are saying to be prepared for every eventuality." Fung replied.

"Hmm quite true, it appears you actually have been comprehending at least some of the lessons I've taught you, and yes it is good to prepare for all possible outcomes, but in this case I believe it is simply impossible. However I suppose if they were able to succeed the offer I proposed to them would still stand, but as I said it is not going to happen." Tong Fo reasoned.

"Well, we will see, I don't know about you guys but I thought the one was pretty smart and the other looked pretty tough...seems like a good combo." Said Gah-ri.

"Just wait until tomorrow, trust me they won't even dare show their faces." Tong Fo said as they all went about their own business again.

...

At the Jade Palace

...

The five and Po were all sitting and eating in utter silence around the kitchen table.

"Ok isn't someone going to say something about last night?" Asked Po unable to stand the awkward silence.

"What are we even supposed to say, that was just all too weird." Said Viper.

"Personally I'm trying not to think about it." Said Monkey.

"Yeah, maybe it was just a stray...firework?" Said Mantis.

"Fireworks don't cause temporary blindness, whatever it was is much more powerful." Said Tigress in her usual serious tone.

"It didn't seem like it was dangerous, at least except for it being very loud and bright...but we have no way of knowing for sure." Said Crane in deep thought.

"Do you think we will ever find out how it happened?" Asked Po.

"I don't know, and I hate not knowing." Tigress replied in anger and frustration over the situation.

"Well if whatever caused it ever decides to harm the valley, we will be ready for it as always." Said Viper.

Sighs "Can't I just have one normal day as Dragon Warrior?" Po asked to the open air.

"Nope." Said Mantis giving him a playful nudge.

"I think we better get to bed to be ready for training to tomorrow." Said Viper as everyone headed to the barracks.

...

Back to Me and Emma

"Ugh, how much longer?" Emma complained.

"Emma we are almost there, and cut it with the attitude." I warned.

"I hate this you know, I feel like I'm desecrating my childhood hero practically." She replied.

"I thought Po was your hero." I questioned.

"Yeah, and we are messing with his master and friend, that's just as bad." She argued.

"Look I don't want to do this either, but what choice do we have, I mean it's not like he asked us to hurt him or anything, just take a little fur." I countered.

"Well we could ask them for help duh, I mean they are the good guys, why are we helping the bad when we could be doing something good?" Emma asked.

"Really, we can't just walk up to them and tell them: hey we are two girls from a entirely different dimension and we tried to get a job with the evil Tong Fo, but that didn't work out so well...so can you help us out. Really as of that would work Emma, we would be in jail so fast it would make your head spin, we are already in too deep to back out now." I explained.

"I still hate this, I feel like I'm violating a sacred fan girl trust." Emma pouted.

"Well just deal with it ok, I'm sorry but that's how it is, at least for now anyways." I said

"Well at least we are here finally." Said Emma as we entered the valley.

We walked into the practically empty valley. Pretty much every citizen was asleep, there was the occasional lowlife and bandit that would pass by us, but oddly enough no one we recognized as one of Tong Fo's thugs. I wasn't worried about them however, if they saw us it wouldn't matter. I just wanted to avoid any prying eyes of any citizen that might be out this late. If we were seen we could be identified even if we did get away with our task at first...however I also didn't want to cover our faces just yet and therefore make us even more suspicious. I only had a few kitchen towels that I brought with me in my bag, and those were mostly for avoiding inhaling my concoction when I used it on Shifu, they hardly were inconspicuous.

We finally reached the stairs, I'll spare you our painfully dull journey up them. By the time we reached the top I'll admit I was exhausted, not to mention panting almost uncontrollably, I looked on in disbelief at my friend who had hardly even broken a sweat. Apparently all that fighting train she had back home did wonders for her stamina, unfortunately I couldn't say the same.

"Wait...up." I breathed.

"Wow...you don't look so good." Emma said worriedly.

"How...are...you...still...standing." I panted.

"Oye..." Emma said looking at me with a hint of pity.

I hunched over and took a few moments to catch my breath, secretly trying to to puke.

"...ok...think I'm good now." I said as my breathing returned to normal.

"Alright then let's go." Emma said eager to get this over with.

We walk up to the palace, and thanks to my practically photographic memory I was able to remember pretty much exactly where Shifu's room was from the show. First though we would have to find a way in. I spotted a window that was open and took as a lucky break, when we reached it we realized it was some sort of janitorial supply closet, because inside were various mops, brooms, dustpans, among other various cleaning utensils.

"Well, if we are here Shifu's quarters shouldn't be too far." I said as a reached for the closets door handle.

But just as I was about to open the door it swung open revealing a slightly terrified goose. Of corse, I knew this goose to be Zeng one of the palace staff. I also knew that if I didn't do something fast he was going to scream and alert all the Palace occupants to our presence and thus spoil the entire plan. So I did what any rational person would do, I signaled for Emma to grab him and put her hand over his mouth, as I ripped the cap off my sleeping agent and up it right up to his nose. Needless to say, within a few short seconds he was out cold. I quickly put the cap back on to avoid the same thing happening to us, that would be pretty embarrassing. I shift the gooses body away from the doorway and entered the main hallway, shutting the door of the closet behind me with the goose leaning up against the wall inside. By this point we kept close attention to make sure everyone was asleep, we walk on floor as if it was delicate porcelain glass and our shoes were jackhammers. And painfully we made are way to the room in which housed Master Shifu.

"Ok 1, 2,3." I whispered as I flung open the door like a mad woman.

An instant feeling of disappointment and confusion spread across my face as soon as I entered though. He wasn't here, nearly midnight and Shifu wasn't even here!

"I don't understand where is he?" Emma asked perplexed in a whisper.

"Well this is going to make this quite a bit more interesting, if he is awake this is going to be harder than I thought. Let's check the Hall of Warriors next, I have a feeling he is there." I said in a hushed tone as I lead Emma to the correct location.

...10 min later...

As we stood outside the enormous doors my plan felt as though it was falling apart. The idea was to not have to confront Shifu, but if he was in there and awake it required I slightly modify my plan. How? How should I know, I'm winging this as I go.

"Ok, Ivanna, your the plan person, so what do we do now?" Emma asked hoping I still had this under control.

"Well first things first, let's see if he is really in there, check to see if you can see anything from the door crack." I said as Emma went over and peeked between the doors.

"I see him, he looks like he is meditating or something over that pond thing." Emma replied.

"Good, stay here and stay hidden, and put this towel over your face, I'll be right back...I think I have a plan." I replied back handing her one of my towels I had stashed away in my bag.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Emma.

"I'm going to wake up our little janitor friend." I said devilishly as I sprinted back to the closet.

I made my way back to the closet and and stared at the goose's sleeping form. After tightly covering his beak with my hand and gave him a good slap across the face with the other. (Fortunately he hadn't inhaled enough to make him in a real deep sleep) He immediately sprang awake, and as soon as he realized the situation he was in he started flailing around like a mad goose, he tried screaming too, but realized that wasn't going to do him any good when he heard only unintelligible muffles coming from his mouth thanks to my hand. He still kept struggling for quite a while...that is until I showed him the knife that I had snagged from the kitchen on the way here.

"Look, stop struggling, don't scream, and do exactly what I say and I won't hurt you." I said through a kitchen towel I had wrapped around my face.

He stopped struggling and reluctantly nodded to me showing he understood. It was clear he wasn't happy about the situation, I mean who would be? I doubted he would be brave enough to do anything funny though.

"Ok I'm going to remove my hand now, if you scream just remember I will have more than enough time to slit your throat before your friends get here, so keep that in mind if your thinking of trying anything." I said as I slowly removed my hand.

As I expected he didn't try anything, from the show I knew he was a coward so I was using that fact to my advantage.

"Why are you doing this?" He said in a soft but terrified voice.

"That's not for you to know, but if you do what I say no one has to get hurt, and don't test me or you will regret it." I said it trying to be as intimidating as I knew how.

"I'll do anything...just don't hurt me..." He said like the coward he was.

"Good, all you need to do is go to the Hall of Warriors and get Shifu to come outside and distract him long enough for me to get the situation under control. You do that and I promise no harm will come to either of you, fail or try to warn him, and I may not be able to defeat Shifu, but if I were you I'd be worried about gambling whether or not I'll have time to deal with you." I said as I touched the blade of my knife psychotically.

"Now follow me." I commanded as I led us back to the outside of the hall of warriors where Emma was still waiting.

...7 min...

"What took you so long, and are you going to tell me what's with the janitor?" Emma asked impatiently.

"He is going to lure Shifu out and distract him while you get ahold of him and use my mixture on him, after Shifu is asleep, your next goose, I suggest you don't struggle. All goes well, and you all are just going to have a little nap." I explained as I handed Emma the mixture and a rag.

I watched her soak the rag with the mixture getting it ready for Shifu.

"Ok goose knock on the door and call Shifu out here, you keep him talking until we can subdue him. Try anything and your a plucked goose." I ordered him as me and Emma got in positions behind the doors where we would not be seen.

He gulped at the word plucked and with a shaking wing knocked on the door. A few moments passed and nothing happened, but then one of the doors swung open revealing the lone Kung fu master.

"What is it Zeng?" Asked Shifu as he slowly stepped out raising an eyebrow at the terrified birds behavior.

"Is everything alright, you look pale?" Shifu asked as unbeknownst to him Emma slowly snuck up behind him.

"Uhh..." Was all Zeng could say before Emma pounced on Shifu shoving the rag in his face.

In mere moments it was clear Shifu was out cold and Emma quickly grabbed Zeng and did the same to him.

I took out my knife I had stolen from the kitchen before and used it to cut off a dollar coin sized chunk of hair from Shifu's neck. Placing it in a ziplock bag that I had conveniently found it my bag.

"Let's book it now before they wake up." I ordered as we traveled down the steps as fast as we could.


	15. Chapter 15 Foolish Doubt

Chaos at the Jade Palace...

It was 5 in the morning and the morning gong had just sounded, all students immediately got up to greet Master Shifu as they did everyday. But they couldn't help but noticing something was different...Master Shifu wasn't there!

"Good morning Master Shifu." The students said in perfect sync as they exited their rooms.

"Wait...where is Shifu?" Asked Po when he realized he was bowing to the open air.

"I don't know, this is strange, he never said anything about going anywhere." Said Monkey.

"Hmm maybe he is in his room meditating, perhaps I should check." Said Viper with a yawn.

"Yeah, I'll check the training hall." Said Mantis.

"Peach tree." Said Crane.

"I'll search outside." Said Tigress in a noticeably more worried tone than the others, clearly she could sense something was off.

"I'll check in the hallways." Said Monkey.

"I call the kitchen guys." Po said licking his chops.

The Five face palmed at Po predictable response and each headed off in their separate ways to search for their master.

Viper who went to check Shifu's room noticed something rather odd, his door was open. Living with the master as long as she did had made her become accustomed to some of his habits, and one she remembered very clearly was he almost never left his door open. It was strange indeed. The others at the same time continued to search in their separate places, that is until Tigress yelled for them all to come outside quickly (and yes, she can yell that loud).

Everyone immediately rushed outside and seen Tigress standing right outside the Hall of Warriors helping a barely awake Shifu up. When the Five realized what was going on they quickly rushed over to help, Crane helping Zeng up as well.

"What happened Master?" Tigress asked now really worried.

"I was attacked from behind.." Shifu said as he slowly came out of his forced slumber.

"They were two of them, they forced me to knock on the door and get you outside. I'm so sorry Master Shifu." Zeng said in a frantic voice.

"It's alright Zeng, it wasn't your fault, I should have known something was off with the way you were acting." Shifu said ending the matter.

"What did they want Zeng?" Asked Po.

"I asked them, but they didn't say. All they told me was that they weren't here to hurt us, they just needed us asleep for some reason." Explained Zeng.

"Wait do you think they stole something?" Asked Monkey.

"I'll find out." Said Viper as she slivered into the Hall of Warriors.

She scanned the Hall carefully, after years of being here she had memorized its entire collection by heart. She kept searching and searching for anything out of place, but everything was just as it should be. After she was satisfied with her search she returned to her friends.

"Nothing is missing, everything is as it was, it doesn't even seem as though they even entered the Hall of Warriors." Viper told them.

"But that doesn't make sense...they didn't just come here for nothing." Said Mantis.

"Maybe their focus was on something different, something more obscure." Said Viper.

"Hey look guys, Shifu's neck." Said Po pointing to the afflicted area.

"Wait...they stole his fur...why?" Asked Crane Perplexed.

"I don't know, maybe to make a statement, perhaps to scare us, but let's worry about that later, right now we need to get Shifu inside. Po you help him and Viper you check him out to make sure he is ok when we get him to the infirmary. Rest of us should stay here for now in case whoever did this decides to come back." Commanded Tigress as they slowly made their way back inside Crane helping Zeng as well.

Back to me and Emma...

Well here is the basic run down of what happened after we left off. We ran down the steps and pretty much all the back to the lair in order to ensure we wouldn't be caught. But when we arrived there, we were greeted with an unusual surprise. Pong explained to us while we had been gone one of the members of his gang, a fox I think, had gone out alone in order to steal some food from a local grocer. However he was caught and imprisoned in the same prison Tong Fo was in. Needless to say we arrived to a very upset Pong, you see he really cared for his gang, even though he played it tough most of the time, he always looked out for them. Despite his depression though, he was happy for us and a little surprised that we were able to succeed. He looked forward to being able to brag about us tomorrow to his boss, and also being able to see how his gang member was fairing. As far as the information Pong was able to collect about his fox friend, it indicated that he was placed in the same cell as Tong Fo. Which was at least a small mercy, now he knew he would be in safe hands. But anyways...I'm getting way off topic...and frankly considering it's like one in the morning I NEED to stop writing now before I start seeing purple elephants, so goodnight see you tomorrow.

Morning time...

I sat up in bed as I stared out the window of my room, from where the sun lay in the sky I estimated it was about 11:30. I wasn't really surprised I had slept that long though, considering that we got back so late. I knew that we now had to make our way back to Chor-Gom soon, but I was a little unmotivated to get up right now. Nevertheless, I was able to find the strength to drag myself from my room only to have to drag Emma out of bed too, but curiously when I reached her room she was already up and ready to go. I guess that since we had been successful, it had for the first time put her in a good mood. She looked eager to go and tell Tong Fo of our success, she even looked proud of it...which honestly really surprised me with how she acted before. She seemed to be getting a sort of high from what we did last night, like she was feeding off the adrenaline rush it gave her...whether this good mood would last however, was another story entirely.

"You ready to go yet?" She asked me axiously as she nearly pushed me out of the lair in order to get me moving faster.

"Just chill Emma, we will get there soon enough. Pong left me a note saying that he went on an errand and will join us after we arrive, so there is no rush." I explained calmly as I gave in and started walking with her in the direction of Chor-Gom.

(I had my bag the contained the fur with me)

"How can I chill, we now have evidence that we were able to get close enough to Shifu that we could have done anything to him, not many people can say that...in fact I think no one can. That sort of thing is going to demand respect, even from someone like Tong Fo." Emma excitingly explained.

"Why so interested about earning his respect, I thought you hated him." I questioned.

"Oh I do, I really do, so what a perfect opportunity to rub something like this in his nose." Emma giggled.

"Hey don't get too cocky, and don't you dare show disrespect to him, you hear, he is still our meal ticket you know." I warned.

"Fine, I promise I'll go easy on him, but you must let me have my fun." Emma replied.

"Not too much though, I don't want you taking it too far you know." I replied back.

"Party pooper." Emma grumbled under her breath.

"Look please keep your comments to yourself when we get there, I'm serious you could ruin it for us." I said sternly.

"Fine... I'll keep my mouth shut as long as that creep doesn't dare threaten you again, but only for you, not for him." Emma reluctantly agreed.

"Good, now we should be there within a few minutes, so prepare yourself." I told her as we trekked onward.

...Back in Chor-Gom noon...

In was lunchtime in Chor-Gom, one of the only times were the prisoners were allowed to roam out of their cells and in the lunch room, but right now, the last thing on the prisoners minds was food. News tends to travel fast in prison, when the cells are literally right next to each-other, so by the time lunch time came almost everyone knew about me and Emma, and more specifically the task Tong Fo has given us. It was a matter of almost constant dispute whether we would succeed or not.

"I think are going to come back, with chains." A random goat thug joked.

"I hope they destroy him, and Po too." said Tao Tie megalomaniac as ever.

"They will never make it, those inferior two leggers don't have a chance, if me, a serpent can't accomplish it." Hissed Fu-Xi.

"They don't have what it takes, It's impossible to get the best of Shifu, certainly for just a couple teenagers." Chimed in Tong Fo.

"I'm telling you, if they come back with that fur, it's going to be an all out brawl to see who they chose to work for." Said Scorpion.

"Keep dreaming Scorpion, it will never happen, besides if it did succeed they are MINE, not yours, MINE...but it won't happen so why fight over it." Replied Tong Fo.

"I believe you underestimate them, you can never underestimate determined young woman, and I should know, I am one. And they are not "yours" you just saw them first, and here that means nothing, besides if they succeed while you don't even believe in them, I don't think you even deserve them." Scorpion said trying to rile him up.

"Look I'm not going to even respond to that, it doesn't matter right now, if by some miracle they succeed, then by all means we can duke it out. But for now just COOl it woman!" Said Tong Fo rather annoyed.

"Whatever." She replied unhurt and uninterested.

"She is right you know...even though they are dirty two leggers, there is a microscopic chance they might succeed." Fu-Xi said reluctantly.

"I think Shifu would be pretty embarrassed if those girls actually succeed, he would never live down getting bested by a couple teenagers." Said a pig thug.

"Well all we can do is wait I guess." Said the Fox thug from Pong's gang.

...back to me and Emma...

"Ok looks like we are here." I said as we walked up to the enormous prison.

To be Continued...


	16. Chapter 16 Brawling

Inside Chor-Gom lunchroom Tong Fo's POV...

These people were crazy, I mean they were fighting over something that was never going to happen. Not in a million years would those girls succeed, every logical cell in my brain pointed to that fact, but for some unexplainable reason...why I am experiencing a hint of doubt...or was it...hope. I knew that logically there was no way for the girls to win, but the things the others said were not entirely false either, but despite it all I still hold to my conviction that they will not return. As these thought pass through my mind however, I am interrupted by the sound of a guard calling my name. That isn't what surprised me the most though, no, what everyone's eyes were on were the the two girls behind the guard, Ivanna and Emma.

"Visitor for Tong Fo." The guard announced as he left the room.

I was shocked to see them again that was for sure, but I wasn't convinced yet they had actually succeeded, but I guess I'll just have to wait and see what they have to say.

So back to me or my point of view...

The look on Tong Fo's face when he saw us was absolutely priceless, I mean I had no idea those eyes could get any bigger, but somehow when he saw us walking in they turned to the size of watermelons. He seemed like he didn't believe we could have been back, like he hadn't expected us to succeed at all. It was a little insulting. What I didn't understand though was why almost every other villain in the room was starring at us like that as well. I have to tell you it is a little creepy and disconcerting when an entire room of dangerous criminals is starring at you in emotions that ranged from total disbelief and utter excitement. I seriously felt as if me and Emma were like two sides of beef at a butchering competition, the criminals being the judges.

"I see you have returned, have you brought me the fur?" Tong Fo said smugly as he gained back his composure, still expecting us to have failed.

"Yeah we got it." I replied as I reached in my bag and threw the ziplock bag to him.

"No way, that can't be real!" Hissed Fu-Xi obviously not buying it.

"Feel free to check it out everyone, I assure you its genuine and straight from the source." I said confidently.

Everyone looked on as Tong Fo opened the bag, and gave it contents a good whiff.

"No way..." He exclaimed.

"Well is it real?" Scorpion asked impatiently.

"Its real and its fresh...how in the world did you girls do it!?" He question in disbelief looking at is as if trying to determine if we were actually real as well.

"Ha wouldn't you like to know." Emma replied smugly until a glare I gave her silenced her.

"We would rather not share our methods, especially in mixed company." I replied in a more respectful way, trying to cover over Emma's embarrassing outburst.

"Understandable, don't want to share you trade secrets before I even take you officially into my employ." Tong Fo said trying to subtly get us in his side.

"Not so fast, who says they want to join with you, personally I would be happy to have them as well." Said Scorpion making sure her offer was clearly on the table.

"Yeah so would I." Said Tao Tie making sure he didn't go completely unnoticed.

"I have to admit for a couple of two leggers you are fairly impressive, perhaps it wouldn't hurt to keep you around...conditionally of course." Fu-Xi tried to say as eloquently as he knew how.

Me and Emma watched as basically every villain and evil person said basically the same thing, they all wanted us, which put us in a regrettably awkward situation. Clearly if we didn't actually pick someone soon, this situation might turn violent.

"Really we are not worth all this arguing over." I said trying to defuse the situation.

"Are you kidding, anyone who can get the best of Shifu is gold in the eyes of any villain around here. He is thorn in all our backsides, having someone on our side who has the ability to do what you guys just did is defiantly worth brawling over." Said Scorpion.

"Well, if your interested in us so much, why are you guys arguing with yourselves when you could be trying to actually convince us why your the best pick." Emma said stating the obvious.

"Yes, we weren't really expecting to have a choice, but since we do, I'd like to be able to make the best and fairest of choices, but I have to tell you I kind of had my heart set on Tong Fo, mainly since I don't really have any personal attachments to most of your causes, or seemingly lack thereof." I explained.

"Wait you know about us?" Asked Tao Tie bewildered.

"Well I know some yeah, I always do my homework when it comes to things like that Tao Tie. " I replied almost making the boar gasp in surprise at the fact I knew his name.

"For example," I went on. "You are after revenge on Shifu because he kicked you out of the Jade Palace after you tried to incorporate machines into Kung fu, and for some reason you have a almost insane desire to defeat the dragon warrior, Scorpion is more of a take over China type gale, with her hypnotizing sting of course, Fu-Xi just wants to use his venom to drive all the other species insane so serpents can rule...need I go on?" I said as if it was a perfectly normal thing to have almost stalker worthy knowledge on all these criminals.

"Ok...seriously it's kinda creepy you know all that..." Tao Tie said taking a cautious step back.

"As I said, I do my homework. I'm not a stalker or something if that's what your thinking, but finding information on people is one of my many obscure talents. Give me a name, and I could find out what color underwear they wear by midnight if I had to. " I said jokingly, but it seemed to creep them out even more nonetheless.

"So if you already know so much about us, then isn't that enough to make a decision?" Asked Scorpion.

"Well I know about your causes sure, but what I want to know is what you can do for me, but I'm telling you I still am leaning toward Tong Fo. I mean ruling the world by fear, that's just a crowd pleaser. Oh by the way, I hate your cause Fu-Xi so you were already out before we even started." I said plainly totally shutting Fu-Xi down as if it was nothing.

The others kind of looked surprised that I had already basically gotten rid of one of them before the debate had even begun.

"Figures a two legger like you couldn't see vision when it's right in front of her nose." He grumbled.

"Figures you wouldn't be smart enough to not to call me a two legger and thus subtly insult someone you wanted on your side." I replied back voice unwavering.

At that Fu-Xi slivered angrily away like a big baby in my opinion. If that is how he took rejection, then I was glad I didn't have such an immature person after me anymore.

"So who's next to slaughterhouse?" Emma joked wickedly.

"Hey I thought we had a deal, what gives?" said Tong Fo a little angered.

"Yes, and I already fulfilled my half, your offer is only on the table like the others, you should know by now anything goes when you play prison rules. By the way don't think for a second I don't know that you never expected us to complete that mission in the first place." I said silencing Tong Fo at the last thing I said.

"Well I suppose I could just threaten you to pick me." Scorpion said raising her stinger threateningly, getting tired of all this debating.

"Scorpion put that thing away, don't think for a second you even remotely scare me, I've seen things you can't even imagine, stuff of nightmares. I don't take too kind to being threatened, so just for that, your out too." I said harshly not about to put up with being threatened.

"I was wrong you do deserve her, she is as loud mouthed as you Tong Fo." She said as she left us with a smirk.

"Well guess that leaves you Tao Tie," I said looking over at the now nervous looking boar.

He waited a few seconds trying to think of something to say, but obviously found nothing that would interest us. After a while of him self arguing with himself he simply saved himself the embarrassment and walked away. Honestly a little pathetic.

"Ok..." I said awkwardly "looks like we are sticking with you Tong Fo, seems no one else is smart enough for us." I said as I put my attention back on him.

"Well it's about time you came to that conclusion, I mean seriously was all that really needed if you were planning an picking me anyway?" He asked.

"Who knows we could have gotten a better offer, besides you won, so be happy." Emma plainly said.

"So what's next...?" I asked Tong Fo.

...

Authors Note: So guys, tell me what you think :) :) :)


	17. Chapter 17 Negotiations

"So what's next...?" I asked Tong Fo.

...

"Well, you are going to be working along side my second in command to ensure my latest plan goes smoothly and as fast as possible." Tong Fo said rather mysteriously and secretively to us as he led us back to his cell.

"And what might this plan be?" Emma asked suspiciously questioned him as we entered his cell in order to have some privacy.

"All will be revealed in due time, you have proven your skill, but before I start sharing compromising secrets, you must prove your loyalty to me as well. Unfortunately unlike the other this may take time, so far the only people I have entrusted with that particular information are Pong and his small gang of men. None of my other thugs know the complete extent of my plans." Tong Fo Explained.

"So, what in the meantime?" I asked trying to steer the subject in a lighter direction.

"You and your friend are going to be using any and all special talents you may have to help me escape this place. Because what good is a plan if I can't be free to accomplish it. Unfortunately in the process of helping me escape you are going to most likely come into direct confrontation with the dragon warrior and the five. By the way, how did you girls manage to collect that fur?" He asked curiously.

"Well at first when ran into a little snag, Shifu wasn't in his room and was awake in the Hall of Warriors. Long story short, we threatened the palace's janitor into luring him outside the building while I had Emma sneak up behind him and use this sleeping agent I created on him." I explained holding up the bottle that I had retrieved from my bag.

"Genius..." He said in awe as he examined the bottle in his hands.

"But it will take much more than this next time I'm afraid, it seems you try to avoid one on one confrontation, but if you help me escape that is exactly what you are going to get. I hope you can handle that." He said a little questioningly.

"Well, its best to avoid fighting when you can, no sense in needlessly wasting energy when its not required. Besides this was a spur of the moment type thing, I'm sure with enough time for preparations your escape should go fairly seamlessly, even if they do try to interfere. I would have enough time to even come up with some weapons that might be able to help us with that as well, and Emma could have some time to train beforehand as well." I explained confidently.

"Oh yes, I did remember Pong telling me you were good at designing weapons, I look forward to what you can come up with, if it's even somewhat effective against the dragon warrior then even that will be an improvement, I mean I have even heard rumor the he can redirect arrows with his bare hands, coming up with something that can trump his skill will be a challenge for you indeed." Tong Fo explained.

"Trust me, I got this, besides what I have in mind is a whole lot more effective than arrows." I said devilishly.

"I don't understand, arrows are the best weapons that I know of, well besides cannons I suppose, but those are terribly bulky. Don't tell me your planing on building one of those inelegant monstrosities." Tong Fo replied slightly worried.

"No way, what I'm thinking of is much more portable, and I don't go by what people's standard for the best is, I go by my standard. Therefore that forces me to think a little outside the box. The only thing that concerns me is being able to get the parts and equipment I need." I said a bit worried at the fact that this time period may not have all the equipment I need.

"You will have any parts you need, I'll make sure of it. Just do not fail me or I will be pretty unhappy with you for wasting my resources and funds." Tong Fo warned harshly.

"Trust me, what I have planned if going to work for sure, now my question for you is simple. Dead or alive?" I asked plainly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well if I am going to go to the trouble of fighting with The Five and Dragon Warrior I might as well deal with them while I am at it. So do want them dead when the time comes, or do you want me and my friend to capture them alive." I asked without a hint of any emotion.

Emma immediately shot me a look of disbelief and horror, but I quickly shot her a look that told her my true attentions and she managed to regain control.

I rather hated having this conversation, and of course I had no intentions of killing anyone. But if I was going to get this crime boss to start trusting me, I had to play it like any real criminal would, and put my personal emotions aside to do one very important thing that I was already very familiar with, sell it.

"Don't be having delusions of grandeur on me now, you managed to get the fur and that was impressive I admit, but your crazy if you think your ready to take them on and actually win, all you need to do is keep them busy long enough for us to escape." Tong Fo replied.

"Yeah, I know, we are not ready, but by the time we are ready to break you out we will be. So what's your answer?" I asked secretly hoping he just wished to capture them.

"Well I have to admit I have my doubts, but I suppose if you actually are able to defeat them..." He trailed off in thought.

"Well." Emma said impatiently.

"Alive, I think it would be much more "entertaining" that way. Having the Dragon Warrior and The Five as prisoners will set and example for all who try to cross Tong Fo. But I still think your insane for thinking you guys can pull that off." He said with a hideous amount of arrogance.

"Ha, well just remember what happened last time you doubted our talents." Emma commented trying not to giggle.

"True." Tong Fo said slightly unamused.

"Well, enough with this, let's talk cash. How much are you going to pay us for this "help"?" I asked steering the conversation in a different direction.

"Same I pay my normal thugs, 50 yuan a week allowance plus food and board at my base of operations." Tong Fo replied plainly.

"50 yuan a week! That chump change!" Emma exclaimed ineloquently.

"Hehehe, what my colleague is trying to say is, that amount is just plain unacceptable, especially considering as you said yourself we have special skills, I'm afraid some major negotiating is in order." I laughed nervously not bothering to sugar coat it.

"Very well, you have a point, how about 100 yuan a week?" He replied as if he expected this.

"Hmm well your headed in the right direction only instead of saying per week, you should have said per day, and that's for each of us by the way." Emma replied as I hit her hard on the shoulder telling her almost telepathically to shut up.

"100 a day! Are you girls serious! I don't even pay Pong that much and he is my second in command!" Tong Fo said as if it was an outrageous request.

"Well that's ok, I'm sure when word gets out about what we did to Shifu someone will be willing to pay." Emma said smugly ignoring my earlier warning.

I cringed at what Tong Fo might say next, but to my surprise he simply sat there in thought for a while till he spoke.

"I suppose you do have a point there Emma...not that I like the idea...but 100 a day it is, but you better not disappoint me." Tong Fo agreed reluctantly, revealing how much he wanted us on his side.

"Well then its settled, so when do we start?" I asked glad that he hadn't blown up on my friend.

"Hmm, well we have been talking for a while now and it's getting dark, head back to the base and you girls can start first thing tomorrow morning, under Pong's supervision of course."

(I forgot to mention the Pong dropped in briefly after we had picked Tong Fo over the other villains, just in time to hear the good news, he hardly stayed five minutes though, although he did talk with Tong Fo alone for that time. Probably getting talked to about what we would be doing and how much we were allowed to know, stuff like that)

"Well, see you tomorrow...boss." I said as me and Emma left, the last word tasting odd and foreign on my mouth, and yet possibly not all bad.


	18. Chapter 18 The Poisonous Project

Next morning me and Emma had just woken up and we were curious as to what Pong had for us to do today, thankfully it wasn't really all that complicated really. For our first day Pong would just be observing us do whatever we did best, so basically it was like a skills assessment, if we were able to show how our skills could genuinely help Tong Fo's interests by the end of the day, we would be allowed to continue with the training, or in my case "projects" we were working on. If not, well...we would probably get canned, so no pressure.

"So what are you planning on showing me today?" Pong asked me excitedly after he had finished observing Emma's training.

"Well, originally I was thinking of making a weapon of sorts...but I figured since I only have today to show my worth I shouldn't do anything too complicated. That being said, I'm going to make something that is really a must have for stealth missions, smoke bombs." I replied as I got out a blank scroll and started drawing up my plans on one of the tables.

(We were in some sort of makeshift workshop a lot deeper in the inner workings of the lair than we had been as of yet.)

It was actually quite nice and quiet here, but I couldn't help but notice I was the only one here, or at least the only one working. It was so true that the majority of thugs had gotten sickeningly lazy, I mean the only people I seen while I was there were either wondering around the halls like zombies, or sitting around like a bunch of useless sticks in the mud, it was like all the thug life had only one collective attitude, that of laziness and or depression.

"I hate to break it to you, but smoke bombs have already been invented, me and my pack used to make them before we split up." Pong commented.

"Ahh, but you haven't seen a smoke bomb ever used as a weapon have you?" I asked.

"Well...no...just for stealth and quick get aways." Said Pong.

"Well, the smoke bomb I am talking about will not only temporally blind your opponent with the smoke, but it will actually physically incapacitate them. You remember how I used a solution I derived from a plant in order to put Shifu to sleep?" I asked.

"Ya, that was awesome!" He said excitedly getting a little off topic.

"Well anyways this morning a got a little bit of hemlock.." I started but was immediately interrupted by Pong.

"HEMLOCK... That's some nasty stuff, I hope you know what your doing girl..." He said in an incredibly worried tone.

"Relax, it's fairly simple...first I make it into a solution as I did before, since it's mostly only poisonous through taking it into the body or by touching it so I should be fairly safe doing that, as long as I do it in a well ventilated area with covers over my mouth and nose, and of course some thick gloves. After I have created the solution I will add it to the normal smoke bomb mixture. Using a rotten egg I happened to find out in the bamboo forest as a container, the end result being a smoke like substance containing hemlock which will render it victims paralyzed upon inhalation, or intake of the liquid form of the substance into their body through the skin." I explained.

"But how are your supposed to get the solution into the egg without breaking it?" Asked Pong not quite understanding.

"Simple, I have already used a syringe to empty the contents of the egg, I will use the same tool to incorporate the solution inside, sealing it inside with some sort of adhesive." I explained further.

"So what are you working on now then?" He asks curiously looking at the scroll that I had been drawing on the whole time we had been talking.

"Well right now I'm figuring out how much hemlock will be needed, as you said it is very dangerous and powerful. Too much and I could accidentally kill the victim by paralyzing their respiratory system, and since I'm creating this as a possible weapon against The Five and Dragon Warrior I need to make sure they stay alive since that was the bosses wishes. I have almost calculated the right amount in order to only paralyze their extremities for roughly two hours, possibly a little less for the big pandas size." I explained trying not to laugh at the last part.

"Ya that guy is way too chubby hahaha." The wolf joked making me feel comfortable and I laughed as well.

"I have actually already created the concentrated solution outside a few hours ago. As well as made the smoke bomb mixture, now all I need to do is add the appropriate amounts...and hope it doesn't blow up." I said the last part in a hushed tone so the wolf couldn't hear.

"By the way, how did Emma do on her eval?" I asked.

"Her fighting skills are adequate for now, but I do expect her to continue improving. She is only at the level of a very green (newbie) student at best, there is a lot more she needs to learn I'm afraid, but she passes for now." Pong replied.

"I wouldn't count her out yet, there is a lot she knows, especially with how I have been training her as of late, we kind of feed off each other's talents if you hadn't noticed. I teach her how to think logically and intelligently, while she teaches me how not to be such a wimp." I jokingly said.

"You shouldn't talk about yourself like that, no one learns to fight overnight, it took me years to get where I am now." Pong replied trying to comfort me and get me to look on the positive side about myself.

"Thanks, but sometimes I think I might never be cut out for that warrior stuff, for now I only know how to fight with my mind, so maybe that's good enough." I sighed.

"You know...maybe you could get someone to teach you." He commented.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Hahaha...me no...I may be good but I'm still a student myself in my opinion. I'm not a master by any means, so it wouldn't really be proper." He laughed nervously at my suggestion.

"Well who taught you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Doesn't really matter...he's dead..besides even if he was alive we wouldn't exactly be on speaking terms anymore..." Pong said then trailed off.

"...oh I'm sorry...what was his name?" I asked my suspicions growing after he said that.

"Umm...can you keep a secret...and I mean like a really big secret?" Pong asked his skin almost turning pale under his fur.

"Depends, is this something that would make Tong Fo mad?" I questioned not really wanting to endure the wrath of the crime boss so soon.

"Oh it defiantly would, that is if he didn't already know about it. It's just something I don't want you spreading around, especially to my men." Pong explained.

"Well I guess since he already knows it's fine, I promise not to tell a soul." I swore.

He looked at me seriously for moment scanning me up and down, then slowly and cautiously decided to speak.

"Well my master was...

To be continued... (Insert evil smiley face :)


	19. Chapter 19 Revealing Things

"Well my master was...Thundering Rhino..." He said softly in almost a whisper.

I started at him in befuddlement for a few seconds.

"YOU WERE A STUDENT OF THUNDERING RHINO! I almost screamed but my outburst was quickly muffled by Pong's paw.

"Tell the whole world why don't ya." Pong scolded as he let me go.

"But, isn't he you know a...good guy?" I asked perplexed as I calmed down a bit.

"Exactly, and that's why I don't want you spreading it around...it would ruin my rep here." He said sternly.

"But what happened?" I asked.

"Look the Kung fu hero business is fine and all, but it just never payed enough for me ok." He explained.

"So you just left!?" I asked in disbelief.

"That's about the size of it, when I did and turned to this sort of life even my own master scorned me, and I never had the guts to face him since that day, and now I never will. And as far as Master Ox and Croc go...well they hate me even more than he did." He explained.

"You don't know that." I said a little harshly.

"I do, I betrayed them for the sake of material gain, and although I like my life here for the most part, there still isn't a day that goes by that I don't feel at least a little regret for what I did. But I guess I'll just have to keep reminding myself there is no point in turning back now, cause if I did, my once friends would only put me in jail." He continued sadly.

"Well enough about me, I think Tong Fo will be very interested to see this smoke bomb of yours in action." He said his mood suddenly changing to that of excitement.

"How in world are we going to that if he is in prison?" I asked a little nervous at what I knew the wolf was probably thinking.

"Well bring your little invention to the prison and "demonstrate" it on someone." The wolf plainly said.

"...Who is going to volunteer for that...especially considering that there may be a small chance of me miscalculating the amount of hemlock and thus killing whoever was dumb enough to be the willing victim." I asked perplexed.

"Who said anything about the "volunteer" being willing, Tong Fo has a lot of enemies in prison, I'm sure he will have quite a lot of fun picking one of them." Pong said as if that wasn't a total demented and just plain creepy comment.

"Well ok...maybe we could do that, but you make sure to tell Tong Fo to pick someone incredibly expendable, if you know what I mean. Perhaps you should send a messenger to Tong Fo about this, so he can pick his victim and we can get right on with it when we get there." I replied trying not to show my disgust for the situation.

"Good idea, I'll check with you in about an hour ok?" He said.

"Fine, just hurry back, I should be done shortly and I'd rather get this over with." I said as he walked out of the workshop and down the hallway.

Well the next about a half an hour I spent completing my creation, I had to be super sure not to get any of hemlock solution on me, if any absorbed through my skin I would be in definite trouble, I might even die. I figured since I put the hemlock in a concentrated form the effects would be even faster than it would normally be if someone were to just touch the plant. By the way in case it wasn't obvious I did use gloves when I was collecting and handling the plant, so don't freak out "mom". I had to admit I was quite surprised at how good I was at this, it was a little frightening. I never in a million years had I imagined that I would be working for a criminal and creating things that were going to poison/possibly kill people, even if it was only until I could figure out a better plan of survival. I just hope that being in this place doesn't manage to corrupt me...or Emma for that matter. I mean how excited she acted after we basically assaulted that poor old Kung fu master, it was a little concerning...

Anyways it's probably me just being paranoid again...

...Back at Chor-Gom... 10 o clock am

"Message for you." A random guard said emotionlessly after hand Tong Fo a small closed scroll like thing as he walked away.

"What's that?" Asked Fung as soon as he seen it.

"Why ask that now, I obviously don't know as I haven't even opened it yet...idiot" Tong Fo said muttering the last word under his breath and he practically ripped the scroll open in irritation.

Tong Fo slowly scanned the page and his eyes widened in surprise...but also a little bit of excitement.

"It's from my second in command regarding the girls and their progress today. It doesn't say much about Emma expect she passes, but I has a rather unusual request regarding Ivanna." Tong Fo explained more for his own benefit than the others.

"Which is?" Gah-ri asked curiously.

"It says she has created something and is to demonstrate it to me. It says I am to pick someone I don't like and is expendable to be the "volunteer" in this demonstration." He explained further eyeing the crocs.

"Don't be looking at me." Fung said quickly.

"Not it." Gah-ri said a bit fearfully.

"Hahaha...as annoying as you are I think I have a much more suitable victim in mind...I believe it is time for some revenge..." He said devilishly.


	20. Chapter 20 Musing of Sweet Revenge :)

"Hahaha...as annoying as you are I think I have a much more suitable victim in mind...I believe it is time for some revenge..." He said devilishly.

...

"What do you mean...revenge?" Gah-ri asked curiously, but with a noticeable hint of concern.

"That Ping, the dragon warriors father, that's what I mean." Tong Fo said as if it were obvious.

"What about him?" Asked Fung a little uninterested while Gah-ri looked a bit troubled.

"He humiliated me with his stupid soup and betrayal, not to mention that he had the moxie to refuse me when I offered him a deal of a lifetime. Normally I like moxie, but he is just plain irritating." Explained Tong Fo.

"But how are you going to get him here?" Asked Gah-ri obviously a little nervous for the goose.

He may have been a criminal but he did remember fondly how Ping took him in when he had a fight with his gang, he certainly didn't want to see him be hurt.

"Easy, he is going to be serving the prisoners dinner tonight, he does that occasionally you know, its dangerous but it helps him out with his business, yet I'm afraid it is going to prove an especially trying night for him this time." He replied like a psychotic maniac.

"But you can't..." Gah-ri complained not even realizing that he was saying it out loud.

"You got a problem with that croc!" Tong Fo said in a bit of a rage.

"No...no...n-o, no problem." Gah-ri stuttered out as his scales turned almost so white one could have mistaken him for an albino croc.

"Good, now if they are no further stupid remarks let's get plotting!" Tong Fo said so commandingly even the emperor himself would have been afraid to defy him.

...

...In the Valley of Peace...Location: Ping's Noodle Shop... 8:30 pm

"Dad are you sure it's a good idea to be going down to the prison by yourself like that?" Po's asked concerned.

"Po please I have done this a thousand times, besides business has been slow lately so I could use the extra income from it, and the prison staff pays pretty good." Replied Ping

"But dad, I'm just worried that you might get into some trouble, especially with these mystery criminals running around who managed to attack Shifu. I'm not sure its safe for you to be traveling over there alone, especially in the dark. You could get mugged or something you know." Po said trying to convince his dad that this was a bad idea.

"Po stop worrying so much, I'll be fine. Your old pop can still take care of himself you know." He said confidently.

"I still don't know dad..." Po said very worried.

"Well...if it bothers you that much son, why don't you come with me, I'm sure no one would attack me with the big bad dragon warrior protecting me." Ping said as he nudged Po's shoulder playfully.

"Hey that's a great idea dad, and I'm done with training for today so we could totally do that!" Po replied relieved that he could accompany him.

"Then it's settled, I was just about to head over there now. Just let me get the cart and we will be ready to go." Said Ping as he went inside his shop to go get the cart.

...

Back at the workshop... 9 o clock pm

"I'm back." Said Pong as he walked in.

"Pong where have you been!? That was way more than an hour!" I asked in befuddlement.

"Sorry bout that, I had to do some unexpected errands." Pong replied.

"Let me guess, something to do with the plan everyones so annoyingly secretive about?" I said sarcastically.

"I can't say." Pong said plainly.

"Ugh fine! I can tell when I am not trusted. What is the big deal anyway, I mean come on, what could be so important that you need to guard it so much?" I asked in a rage.

"Look I know it's frustrating, believe me. I wasn't always Tong Fo's second in command you know, I had to slowly work my way up. You just need to be patient, the more successful jobs you do for him, the more he will begin to trust you, I'm sure that if you keep on doing what your doing and continue to show your loyalty he will let you in our little plan in no time. We just need to be cautious, this plan could make or break Tong Fo, so he's very hesitant to tell it to anyone unless he knows he can 100 percent trust them." Pong tried to reason with me.

"I just feel so...so...distrusted, I'm not really used to that." I said I little depressed.

"Come on, lighten up. How about we go and demonstrate your contraption, that should cheer you up." Pong said trying to get away from the subject of trust.

"Fine I'll gather up my things and we can get ready, why don't you fetch Emma for me and we can leave." I said trying to get off the subject myself.

"Oh and give her this just in case we run into trouble." I said handing him my sleeping agent from before and a towel.

"Is that necessary?" Pong asked unsure.

"I seen the type of enemy's a guy like Tong Fo has, I'm not going to start getting cocky and foolish now and take any unnecessary risks." I replied seriously.

"Ok, well lets get going then." Pong said not knowing what else to say.

"I'll catch up, just get going, like I said I would rather get this over with." I said as I started to gather my things and Pong went off to find Emma.

...

Authors Note:

So what do you think? Will the girls be able to succeed or fail at their latest soon to be task? :) :) :) And will these two close friends allow themselves to be corrupted by this criminal lifestyle?


	21. Chapter 21 Conflict

It felt like forever until me, Emma and Pong reached the prison. It was getting pretty dark, probably in part because it was almost 9:15 pm by the time we reached about the halfway point, little did we know what awaited us there though...

...Po and Ping...

"Almost there dad," Po said as he struggled dragging the cart along (which is probably why they were running so late).

Of course his dad was so generous as to allow him the "privilege" of towing along the enormous cart which contained all of the ingredients he needed to make the soup.

You see the prison was so far it was impossible to bring the cooked soup there all at once, it was much easier to bring the ingredients and cook it when they got there.

Back to me...

As we were walking we couldn't help but notice there was someone else talking just about 30 yards east of us. They didn't sound very hostile so we basically just ignored it for a while...that is until we got close enough to hear their voices. Because it was dark and we were within some foliage instead of on the main path they were unable to see us. Although I couldn't quite see them either, I could never mistake that voice...not ever, that was the voice of the Dragon Warrior himself. I wanted to keep this to myself and just hope and pray the others didn't notice, as I have eluded to before, I'm not a bad person and have no intentions of killing or even hurting anyone, and I knew if they knew about the person that was only about 20 yards away from us now, that is exactly what I would be asked to do. Now, imagine my horror when Emma for once in her life is actually paying attention and notices the same thing!

"Hey...you guys hear that? It sounds like..." Emma started but was interrupted by Pong.

"The Dragon Warrior!" Pong exclaimed more loudly than he ever intended, quietly cursing himself when he realized that his outburst might of been heard by the enemy.

For a few moments there was an eerie silence...and then we started to hear footsteps. FOOTSTEPS HEADED RIGHT FOR US! And they were getting faster by the second!

"Quick hide!" Pong ordered in the loudest whisper I have ever heard in my life.

Me and Emma tried to rush towards a good hiding place but the best we could find was a large bunch of bamboo trees, was just big enough for us both to squeeze behind, while Pong hid behind a nearby boulder, and not a moment too soon, for not a second later a very worried and very alert Dragon Warrior burst into the foliage intent on finding the cause of the noises he had just heard coming from here.

"We're are you going Po?" Asked a very confused goose that was left behind on the road.

"Dad I could have swore I heard someone talking down here! I'm going to check it out, I'll be right back." Po yelled back in the direction of the road.

"Po don't just leave me here..." Ping said now a little worried himself.

"It will be ok dad, I'll only be a moment, I'm still right here...first sign of trouble just yell for me ok." Po replied carefully scanning the area for anything or anyone who might prove hostile.

"Ok son, please hurry." Ping said only slightly comforted by Po's words and looking cautiously around at his surroundings.

...

"He has his dad with him..." Emma whispered.

"So." I whispered back, trying to end the matter.

"So! So this is our chance to impress boss man duh! We take them both out with that sleeping potion you whipped up, then botta Bing botta boom we are sitting pretty with the big boys." Emma whispered incredibly amped up...as if committing such a senseless assault was the obvious answer.

Pong fortunately wasn't close enough to hear what I had to say next.

"Emma! I'm surprised at you, are you forgetting the very reason that we are working for a criminal in the first place. We are only doing this till we can get our bearings, the second we have enough information we are ditching him and getting a real job! We aren't here to hurt people!" I exclaimed having to put an incredible amount of effort in to keeping my voice down.

"Well maybe I don't want a "REAL" job! She replied spitefully as she snatched the rag and sleeping potion and burst out of her hiding place.

"Emma NO!" I screamed as she tried to jump Po who's back was turned to us.

It was too late though...what was done was done...Emma had left us no choice but to face the music, and in this case the music was the Dragon Warrior. Now I knew we were in trouble!


	22. Chapter 22 Chili Peppers!

"Emma NO!" I screamed as she tried to jump Po who's back was turned to us.

...

Emma had lunged forward on the Dragon Warrior expecting to take him off guard by using my potion on him. But thankfully for him his Kung fu senses were already on high and he turned around just in time to block Emma with his enormous belly thus making her slam into the ground and hit a small rock. It was easy to tell that she was completely lights out, but neither me nor Pong dare moved from our hiding places.

I could only risk peeking a little at the scene before me now, that's if I didn't want to get caught.

Thankfully the Dragon Warrior seemed satisfied he had caught the perpetrator, and rather foolishly neglected to even look for others. I saw him carry my sleeping friend and place her on the cart after he had cleared a spot just big enough for her to lay down. I then saw him and his practically horrified father head in the direction of the prison once more. But just when I thought things couldn't get more interesting, you know what I saw! Emma as they were taking her away opened one of her eyes, and seeing me watching...she winked at me! She had been faking the whole time that little twerp! If the Dragon Warrior didn't kill her when all this was over, I would! Needless to say after what I saw me and Pong frantically followed them trying to decipher whatever Emma's crazy and mentally questionable plan was.

Emma's POV

I was waiting till the exact right moment, when I hit the ground it hurt...a lot, but I was still very much awake. Before the Dragon Warrior had a chance to come over and pick me up, I hid the potion and the rag in a small jacket pocket. All I need to do now is wait until the foolish panda's guard is down. Ivanna may not like it, but she will eventually thank me. If she thinks we are making a lot of money now, imagine our reward for bringing Tong Fo the Dragon Warrior in chains. Sometimes I really don't understand that girl, it's like money and power are not really important to her...but nah...that's crazy. Anyways back to faking it.

...

Back to me

"She's Crazy Pong, absolutely crazy! I mean what is she thinking taking on the Dragon Warrior by herself, she going to herself hurt!" I yelled at no one in particular when I knew we were back too far for the panda and his father to hear.

"I agree, at her skill level that was an extremely dangerous move." Pong replied anyways.

"I just hope she knows what she is doing." I said worriedly.

What I really wanted to say was why in the world was she allowing this situation to change her, and moreover why was she so excited about it. She was getting pumped up by hurting people and committing brutal crimes. Of course as much as I may have wanted to, I could never say a word of this in front of Pong, that is unless I wanted to problems on my hands.

...Emma's POV...

You know...I've got to thinking...maybe I didn't exactly think this plan through as much as I should have. I mean how many villains has the Dragon Warrior defeated before? Well it's countless...so maybe doing this might have been a bit stupid. I guess I just kinda acted more on emotion than on logic...yep I'm probably in over my head, but when Ivanna basically eluded to this job as not even real...it made me furious. Now thanks to her I'm now stuck here until I can find a way to get away. I swear if I go to jail today, I blame YOU Ivanna! If she wasn't so stubborn and just stuck to MY plan none of this would have ever happened. I swear I am so going to kill HER when I get outta this.

I listen intently to the sounds around me, but I fail to hear anything interesting...well except for the occasional worried mummers from Ping, which were more annoying than anything. For a while I just lay there on top of the uncomfortable cart in unbearable stillness and silence as I'm pushed along the road. The cool breeze brushed my face as the cart continued with a steady speed, until BAM there was a large bump and the cart rocked like a row boat in the middle of a monsoon. It was obvious the oblivious panda had managed to hit the only rock in the entire blinking road. At this point I listened closely...it seemed that some of the spice containers had broke free from the cart, and for a moment I dared to open one of my eyes. The panda and gooses backs were facing towards me while they hurriedly picked up the lost spices. I seen this as my one and possibly only chance to escape them, so with all the courage I had left I began to slowly move from the cart trying not to make a sound as I did so. This was short lived however when I accidentally knocked off a jar filled with some type of red powder and it shattered on the ground with a deafening crash. Needless to say both of them immediately turned around, but before either of them had a chance to do anything, I grabbed and handful of whatever the powder was and threw in directly in the Dragon Warriors eyes.

"BAHHHHHHHHH!" Po screamed as the hot burning chili powder entered his irises.

At this point I just took off and ran in whatever direction I believed the others were. Little did I know that in my haste my friends potion had fallen out of my pocket and onto the ground right next to the two now either terrified or in pain animals.

...back to me...

I had seen the entire thing, and as Emma ran away I had a brilliant idea...and as Pong kept watching the scene in shock, I slipped away without his knowledge and put it into action.


	23. Chapter 23 Plotting or Betrayal

It was obvious to me what I needed to do at this point, and while anyone else would have thought it crazy...I decided that if I was going to ever be able to even get anywhere in the world expect for the criminal cesspool, I was going to have to take some risks...in this case quite a big one. You see what I was about to do would make Tong Fo mad really mad...and I knew that I didn't really want to have to deal with that...so the solution was obvious...I had to lie. You see I needed to get on the good side of the Dragon Warrior...not to mention Shifu, so I now needed to do something that would establish a certain amount of trust...I just thanked my lucky stars that they didn't know my face or else this would have proved quite a bit more interesting. At the same time though I had to make it look and sound like I was tricking them only to betray them later on to Tong Fo and to Pong...I had to sell it AGAIN...

I slowly crept onto the scene with the Dragon Warrior still in quite a bit of pain holding his eyes and fighting back tears. Ping had one of his wings on the back of his son attempting to comfort him. Although Ping was obviously still quite terrified at what just happened and looked at a loss as to what to do next. I reached into my backpack and pulled out a spare water bottle I had tucked away in case of emergencies. I slowly approached the couple who were so into their own predicament they failed to even notice me, even as I got within 10 feet of them I was still completely undetected.

Clears throat...

Nothing...

"HHEMMMMH!" I cleared my throat even louder finally getting their attention.

They both immediately turned in my direction but since Po had couldn't see he had no idea about what was going on.

"Dad I can't see anything, what's happening!" Po said frantically worried their prisoner may have returned.

"Who are you?" Asked Ping as threateningly as he could trying to defend his son in case I had ill intentions...but he was still obviously noticeably very nervous.

"You need some help?" I replied plainly handing him the bottle of water.

He seemed hesitant at first but he eventually seeing no alternative grabbed the water bottle from my hand.

"Po it's alright I think she's here to help." Ping replied cautiously to his son but clearly still not trusting me totally yet.

He took the water and poured it into his son's eyes in order to flush out the powder, and after what seemed like eternity he had finished and handed me back my now empty water bottle.

Po was now slowly regaining back his eyesight and he immediately set his gaze on me. He was surely curious about my appearance, but he said nothing for quite a bit.

"Who are you?" He asked a little suspicious of me still, but yet still remaining in his normal fun loving curious type state.

"Names Ivanna, are you alright?" I asked trying to get the subject off myself.

"I'm fine, thanks for the help." Po said gratefully yet still a little cautious of me.

"So what are you doing way out here?" He asked me suspiciously.

"Well I was out for a walk is all, I heard you screaming and figured I would try to help." I lied...It was a pretty lame alibi but he seemed to buy it, his father however was eyeing me rather suspiciously...I guess it is true what they say, wisdom does come with age.

"Rather long walk isn't it, I mean we are a least 5 miles from the closest village." Ping said totally not buying it.

"True, but I'm a traveler or an explorer if you will, I'm always on the move, you just happened to be in the right place at the right time I guess. Its almost as if the universe likes you or something." I replied intentionally using the universe reference.

"Well actually it is...you see I'm the Dragon Warrior." Po replied just as I expected him to.

"What's that?" I asked playing the part of the clueless traveler.

"You mean you haven't heard of me?!" Po asked flabbergasted.

"Afraid not, I'm rather new to China." I explained to him.

"Ah a foreigner, that explains your strange clothing." Ping said still rather hostilely.

"Dad..." Po said criticizing his fathers rude behavior.

"It's ok, I'm used to it. Anyways what is this Dragon Warrior?" I asked again.

"Well it's sort a title...you see I'm a warrior now, a long time ago I was chosen to be the Dragon Warrior...sort of by the universe type thingy." Po said rather awkwardly not really used to having to explain what the Dragon Warrior was since most of all China already knew about it.

"Well...guess I'll let you be on your way, whatever your doing." I said uninterestingly as I attempted to walk away.

"Hey wait a minute! It isn't safe for you to go off on your own like that, there's a prisoner out on the loose somewhere out there, she's the one that threw that powder in my eyes. Where are you headed? Perhaps I could escort you, after all our plans are pretty much ruined after this, I mean what's a good soup without a little spice." Po said not realizing he was talking as if I already knew who they were...well in this case I did, but HE didn't know that.

"Well I suppose that's alright...I'm headed to the Valley of Peace. By the way are you guys cooks or something then?" I asked still playing dumb.

"The Valley of Peace! That's great, that's our home, I could totally take you there!" Po said excitedly.

"Oh and yes my father owns a restaurant there, I used to work there...but you know that whole Dragon Warrior thing." He added.

"Well maybe you could show me around some there, that is if it's no trouble."

"Sure I'd be happy to, let's get going though...before it gets any darker." Po said as we walked off in the direction of the Dragon Warrior's home town.

But before we walked away I noticed Po pick up MY sleeping potion...I couldn't believe it...not only did Emma steal it from me, but she was reckless enough to drop the stupid thing and leave clues to who we are. Maybe I was better off without her...not only was she a thief...but now Po surely will eventually put two and two together and at least figure out her identity, and if I wasn't careful I would surely be next.

Well at least step one, gaining Po's trust was complete, thank goodness for small victories...but how in the world was I going to keep it?

...

Emma and Pong

By the time Emma had made her way back to Pong, they both had realized I was gone. And conveniently they came just in time to see me walk away with the Dragon Warrior...the enemy. Honestly neither of them knew what to think...but a certain girl that I knew was beginning to fear the worst...


	24. Chapter 24 A Surprising Invitation

Emma's POV

After me and Pong looked on in horror at what Ivanna had just done...I have to admit I felt so betrayed. I knew Ivanna's feelings about this whole situation, so I figured that she had seen an opportunity to get out...and well I guess she just took it. Pong however couldn't bring himself to believe his precious Ivanna would ever do such a thing though. He kept on theorizing how she might have some type of plan in order to take the Dragon Warrior off guard...but even in his very voice there was always a hint of doubt.

Anyways now that traitor was on her own way, us loyal people still had a somewhere to be. We had to get to Tong Fo, and he wasn't going to be happy about this for sure. I dreaded having to not only show up to the crime boss empty handed, but also have to tell him his beloved Ivanna had betrayed him for one of his worst enemies. I would be lucky if I survived this night...

About 15 minutes later we arrived at the prison, it was pitch dark by this point, with everything that happen in was already like 10:30. I let Pong walk in front of me most of the time as we entered the prison...partly because I was still petrified as to what the crime boss might do to me upon hearing my failure. I've read about the kind of people crime bosses are when they don't get what they want, and I had no desire to be on the receiving end of that anger. So...yeah I was basically using Pong as a human shield from Tong Fo's wrath...or in this case animal shield...but you get the point. In short I was more frightened now that I was in the entire time I have been here...and the closer we got to his cell, the more terrified I got until you could almost smell the fear in me.

"You coming or what?" Pong asked me as I froze up as we were about to get to Tong Fo's cell.

"Maybe it would be better if I waited out here..." I said trying to stall.

"Don't be such a wimp, your not the one on trial here, Ivanna is. And although I still think she is innocent...I doubt Tong Fo is going to share my sentiments. You on the other hand have nothing to worry about, you acted in complete loyalty...and it's not Tong Fo's style to count your friend's faults against you...but you better be extra cautious around him just in case. Cause this news is going to turn him into a boiling pot just waiting to boil over. And trust me you don't want to get slashed." Pong said first trying to comfort me and then being very contradictory to that.

"That's what worries me..." I replied as I reluctantly followed him into the cell.

10 minutes of explaining later...

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Tong Fo yelled/cursed at the top of his lungs scaring the living day lights out of Fung and his gang, not to mention us.

"I WILL HAVE HER HEAD FOR THIS INSOLENCE!" He continued not showing any signs of cooling down anytime soon.

"Calm down boss, there is still no evidence that she has actually betrayed you yet." Pong said trying to reason with him.

"CALM DOWN?! Your seriously asking me to calm down when my golden girl is out there gallivanting off with the Dragon freaking Warrior!?" Tong Fo questioned in disbelief.

"Look, we can't just assume the worst...maybe she has some sort of plan." Pong said trying to defend her.

"Yeah right, Ivanna has always been a softy...trust me I have known her for years, and this is SO like her to do something like this." Emma said with malice.

"How can you say that? I thought you guys were friends?" Pong replied befuddled.

"Look I'm not saying it's exactly a bad quality of hers...but she has always had trouble...well hurting things." I explained.

"And you think that's a GOOD thing Emma?! Is this line of work you have to tough." Tong Fo replied calming down only slightly.

"Some people just aren't cut out to be a good criminal...Ivanna has never been a fighter...but she is smarter than almost anyone I know." I defended her but still was pretty angry at what she did.

"Well if she has dared betray me...she obviously isn't that smart at all..." Tong Fo said threateningly as we further discussed what we were going to do about this matter.

...inside the Jade Palace...

"I'm starting to get worried...Po should have been back by now." Said Viper as her and the Five lounged in the kitchen after training.

"Knowing Po, he probably just got distracted." Sighed Tigress.

"Yeah, I bet 10 yuan it was something food related." Challenged Mantis.

"You're on." Said Monkey confidently.

"Boys really, Po could be in some kind of trouble." Said Viper still very worried.

"You're worried for nothing Viper, I bet he is on his way back right now...he probably just needed to help his dad with something, he did say he was going to the restaurant you know." Explained Crane trying to calm his friend.

"It just with those criminals that attacked Shifu still out there, I guess I'm a little on edge..." Replied Viper obviously very stressed.

"Look if whoever those guys were come back, we will defeat them like we always do...I'm sure Po can handle himself...well at least most of the time" Comforted Monkey.

"I hope so." Viper said sadly as she looked at the soup in front of her with weary eyes.

...Alrighty...back to me, Po and his WAY overprotective dad...

"We are almost there...Ivanna isn't it?" Po subtly asked.

"Yep." I replied shortly feeling a little uncomfortable with Ping starring at me almost the whole trip.

"So...It's getting pretty dark, you have anywhere to stay tonight?" Po asked being the ever caring Panda.

"No, but I'll manage fine on my own." I said not really wanting to stay with them.

I mean don't get me wrong I would much rather be in warm house than out here in the cold and merciless outside. But the idea here was to gain Po's trust, and I didn't want it to seem like I was one of the many that had taken advantage of him when he offered them a chance to stay.

"Nonsense, I'm sure my dad here wouldn't mind you staying at the shop for the night." Po said but then dragged off by Ping.

"Excuse me Ivanna but me and my son need to talk in private for a moment." Ping said as he dragged his son by the ear into some nearby foliage so I couldn't see them.

Po and Ping...

"I don't trust her Po. How could you just basically invite her to our house without my permission?!" Ping exclaimed at his son in disbelief.

"Dad, please she is just a girl...what was I supposed to do, just allow her to sleep outside. As Dragon Warrior I need to protect all the people of The Valley of Peace, and that includes visitors. I'm surprised at you can't you let her stay just one night dad?" Po pleaded in my behalf, putting the guilt trip on his father.

"Ugh fine Po...just one night...but she better behave, I get a weird vibe around her, it's almost like there is something she is not telling us." Ping reluctantly agreed.

"Don't be crazy dad, besides we just met her, there are obviously going to be quite a bit we don't know about her anyways. And even if she is trouble I'm just a few thousand stairs away. I mean come on, what could go wrong?" Po said trying to be comforting, but failing miserably.


	25. Chapter 25 suspicions and faith

"Ok Ivanna, my dad says it is ok for you stay with him at his shop for the night, if that's alright with you that is." Po said as he and his father returned from the bushes.

I didn't really expect that his father would have agreed to this by the way he was acting before, and I still didn't like the idea, but on the bright side at least now I was going to be given the perfect opportunity to prove that I could be trusted.

"Well ok...if your sure it's alright." I said unsure.

"Of course it's alright, what did you think we were going to do, allow you to sleep outside in the elements?" Po joked.

"Well thank you for your hospitality, I'm very grateful for it." I said attempting to soften their feelings toward me, especially Ping.

"Nonsense, we are just doing what any decent person would do." Po replied as if he was not willing to accept any thanks.

"So is that the Valley?" I asked trying to play dumb as we walked into what I knew was the marketplace of The Valley of Peace.

"Yep. This is our home." Po replied.

"Dad why don't you show her to the shop, I have to hurry to the Jade Palace to tell them about what happened to us, and plus they are probably a little worried with me being out this late." Po explained.

"...but Po..." Ping said in a tone that was like...You're not seriously going to leave me alone with this girl are you?

"Don't worry Mr..." I paused waiting for his name as if I didn't already know.

"Ping." He said shortly and a little nervously.

"Well, anyways Mr. Ping, you have nothing to worry about, I don't bite...much." I said jokingly to ease the tension.

"Hey look dad she even has a sense of humor, I'm sure you'll be fine for just one night." Po said comforted by my banter, unfortunately it seemed to have the opposite affect on Ping.

"Right." Ping replied more nervously than before and still unconvinced.

"Well I'll leave you two to it then." Po said as he made a dash for the Jade Palace.

If I was him I would have probably run from that situation like a coward too. This was going to make for quite the interesting night I thought as Ping reluctantly lead me to his noodle shop.

...Po at the Jade Palace...

"Po! Where have you been! It's nearly midnight, I was about to send out a search party for you!" Tigress said sternly as soon as she saw Po rush into the Jade Palace doors where Shifu and the Five had been almost ready to go out and search for him.

"I was attacked while trying to escort my father to the prison to sell his soup." Po explained almost out of breath from running up the stairs so fast.

"What in the world would make your father want to do that, doesn't he know dangerous that is!?" Tigress questioned in disbelief while the others stood in shock.

"Believe me I tried to talk him out of it, but I couldn't. That's why I decided to go with him, and it was a good thing I did too. I don't think I was the one who supposed to be attacked that night, it was almost as if someone knew my father was going to be there, but when I showed up I obviously became the main target." Explained Po further finally gaining a little of his breath back.

"Who do you think would do such a thing Po?" Asked Shifu seriously.

"I don't know, I mean I was able to capture the person who attacked me, and I got a good look at her face...but something tells me she was working for someone else."

"Well if you have captured her, why don't we just ask her ourselves." Tigress said ready to interrogate someone who would dare attack her friends.

"Well about that...she kinda got away..." Po said sheepishly rubbing his arm.

"She WHAT!? Po how could this happen!" Shifu exclaimed face-palming himself.

"Hey its not my fault she played dirty and threw hot chili pepper powder in my eyes." Po said defensively and the others cringed at the information.

"Oh my word, are you ok Po? I think I now some pain remedies for this sort of thing." Said Viper worriedly.

"It's ok guys really, at least thanks to Ivanna." Po replied.

"Who's Ivanna?" Asked Monkey perplexed.

"She is this girl I met shortly after the fight, she heard me screaming and everything and offered me some water so my father could help flush out my eyes. She is kinda of a traveler so my dad agreed to allow to stay one night at his shop since she really didn't have anywhere to go." Po explained.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you know of this attacker of yours?" Asked Shifu thoughtfully stroking his chin.

"Well actually..." Po said as he took out the vial of my sleeping potion.

"she did leave this behind, any idea what it might be guys?" Asked Po ever so curious.

"Oh no." Said Zeng as he walked in on the conversation.

"That is exactly like the bottle of stuff those two attackers used to knock out Shifu!" Zeng exclaimed.

"Are you sure Zeng?" Shifu asked calmly.

"Of course I'm sure, I could never forget what happened that night." The goose replied with a shutter as he recalled the events.

"Then this is grave news indeed, this means that however these people are they are not just here to send a message, now they are starting to up their game into physical violence." Shifu said gravely.

"What do we so Master?" Asked Tigress.

"All we can do now is be as on guard as possible, if anyone sees any one like this girl, or even anyone suspicious report it immediately to me. After all there was two of them." Shifu commanded sternly.

"But if we know who one is, who could the other be?" Asked Mantis.

There was silence for a moment then Shifu's face was suddenly painted with worry.

"Po how well do you know this Ivanna character?" Shifu questioned urgently.

"You don't think she would have anything to do with this do you?" Asked Po in disbelief.

"Well her being in the right place at the exactly right time is a little suspicious Po." Commented Viper.

"I can't believe you guys, she helped me...besides she hardly seemed like the evil type." Po defended.

"Well apparently a lot of people didn't seem like the the evil type to you, you do remember what happened the last time you trusted some random stranger." Said Monkey.

"But I'm telling you guys she is different, trust me Ivanna is no criminal." Replied Po defiantly.

"Are you absolutely certain Po? I mean you are trusting this girl with your father..." Shifu asked seriously.

"I'm sure, trust me guys, I've seen evil...much more than I even care to, but this girl ain't it." Po said confidently.

"Well ok if your certain, lets all just try to keep a look out as I said before, we know one, but the other one could be anybody...we need to remain vigilant. If any one of you are to site them, capture them if possible and report immediately back to me. For now let's all get to bed, we will surly need our strength for tomorrow." Shifu ordered them commandingly.

"Yes Master." The all responded in sync as the bowed and took their leave.


	26. Chapter 26 Gaining Trust

Me and Ping...

We traveled to Ping shop in awkward and nervous silence. Pong still felt way uneasy around me, though I had given him very little reason to. I feared he way had suspected me to be a criminal or something, which he would technically be right about...but I still didn't really consider myself one...or even a bad person for that matter. Emma in the other hand I wasn't so sure about anymore. I kinda felt betrayed, it was like she cared more about the criminals we hardly even knew than her self declared childhood heroes. I mean just days ago she was the one that was against all this criminal business, but now it's almost as if she is enjoying it and taking pleasure in the suffering of others. I knew something in her changed, and I didn't know why or how...all I know is right now I'm scared...very scared. I might not show it, but inside of terrified...terrified of being out of my own dimension, terrified of what's going to happen next, but most of all terrified of what my once loyal and most trusted friend may be turning into. Before I was fine, but I had Emma on my side then, now I feel as if I'm all alone.

"Well we are here." Ping said quietly tearing me from my thoughts.

"I really do appreciate your help, it was very kind of you to allow me to stay here." I said politely trying to break up the awkwardness between us.

"That's fine, your welcome...just don't touch anything, nothing personal but me and my son have had quite a few bad experiences dealing with strangers." He said plainly.

"That's alright I understand, I would have the same type of caution if I were in your place. I have had quite a few run ins with trouble myself, one can never be to careful these days." I replied trying to let him see that this was something that we could both relate to.

"Well, let me lead you in, you can sleep in my sons room since he doesn't live here anymore." Said Ping slightly more confidently after my last comment.

"Ok." I replied shortly as we entered the house/shop.

"Cool shop." I commented knowing that would at least get the goose it smile a little.

"Well I do what I can." He said modestly with a small smile on his featured as predicted.

"So your a cook." I stated trying to start a conversation up as we sat down in the kitchen and attempted to relax in each others company.

"Yep, best noodle shop in town, by the way are you hungry? You look like you could use some food after all that walking." He asked me eyeing me closely.

"Well I don't really have any money on me..." I said embarrassingly realizing I had left my coin pouch back in my room at Tong Fo's lair.

Despite my stomachs complaints I didn't want to make it seem like I was taking advantage of the goose's kindness.

"Nonsense, you don't have to pay me, just consider it a thank you for helping me and my son." Said Ping as he got up and started towards the kitchen.

"Are you sure it's no bother?" I replied still unsure.

"Of course, what kind of host would I be if I let my guest go hungry." He said as he began preparing some soup.

"Well, thank you." I said in a small voice.

"Your welcome." He said more sincerely this time and much less frightened of me.

I just sat there for the remainder of the time, I guess when it comes to delicate situations like this it's make me pretty shy. I mean sure when it's called for I can really mentally kick someone's butt...in fact I think I could basically talk my way out of almost anything. But in this totally calm and peaceful environment there was no need for that, or even reason to be on guard really. That is the first time I felt this way in this dimension, and I guess I just don't quite know how to handle it yet.

"Soups on." Ping said as he handed me my bowl and a spoon.

I tasted the soup slowly fearing it may be hot only to come to find it was the exact right temperature, my tastebuds awoke as soon as my tongue hit the liquid gold. The soup was perfect and only describable as heaven in liquid form. Normally I don't even like or eat much soup, but I feel like I could eat this masterpiece everyday.

"Wow that was amazing." I said in shock when I finally finished.

I in return received a glowing smile from him at that.

"Glad you like it, the secret ingredient is what makes it special." He said excitedly.

"Hahahahahahaha!" I giggled loudly at the comment not realizing I was still in the gooses company.

"Umm what's so funny?" He asked confused.

I knew I had to think of something quick...if I told the truth that I knew his soup didn't have a secret ingredient he would think I was some kind of stalker or something, so quickly I blurted out the first plausible lie that came to mind.

"Oh it's just someone I used to know used to always say that, only for me one day to find out he had no secret ingredient in his recipes at all." I blurted in a quick sloppy lie.

He looked kind of stunned at this, but didn't say anything for a long time.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I said in fake confusion.

"I don't have a secret ingredient either..." He said slowly.

I was originally surprised he gave that information so easily to me, especially when he waited so long to actually even tell his son that secret. I guess he just felt the situation called for it...cool one less thing I have to lie about.

"Hahahahahahahahha!" I said in a fake laugh.

"That is priceless...hahahahahhaa! No fooling?" I continued.

"Nope totally serious." Ping said now laughing a bit himself.

"That's awesome man...and I'll tell you one thing, as good as that soup is it doesn't need one." I commented kindly.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you to say. We should probably be getting to bed now though." He said as the laughter died down.

"Ok sure, I am getting pretty tired." I replied with a yawn.

"Good, I'll show you to your room." Ping said warmly.


	27. Chapter 27 Rotating Danger

Po's POV next morning

I had to admit that I was a little cautious of Ivanna at first...I mean with my talent for getting involved with people that cause trouble you would think I would have to be, but I just didn't get that feeling about her. I knew she was good or at least wasn't bad, I could just tell by the way she handled herself that I could trust her. Then again, I have been wrong about this sort of thing before...so maybe that explains why when morning came the others (mainly Tigress) insisted on meeting this Ivanna for themselves to determine she really is what she says she is. Tigress was the most suspicious one though, the others I think were still cautious of course, but they were also very curious as well.

When I woke up all the five were already in the kitchen looking as if they were talking about something, but when I walked in it seemed all attention was on me.

"Good morning Po." Viper said kindly as I took my seat.

"Morning Viper, what you guys talking about?" I asked.

"That Ivanna character, I'm not sure if you should trust her Po." Said Tigress plainly.

"Tigress you don't even trust our mail messenger and he's been coming here for years." Monkey joked.

"Plotting for years." Tigress muttered under her breath.

"She does have a point Po, as I said last night, isn't the fact that she was right there I little too...convenient." Viper commented.

"And I told you guys before this girl is no villain, she helped me." I defended.

"Still Po, you don't have the best history with this sort of thing...I would feel much better if I could meet this Ivanna character myself." Said Tigress seriously.

"Hey guys, I have a great idea maybe I could take all you down there to meet Ivanna...then would you trust her?" Po questioned excitedly.

"We will see Po..." Tigress said seriousness unwavering.

"Umm guys...nice idea but aren't you forgetting we have training today..." Said Mantis.

"Oh that's right!" I sighed in frustration face palming myself.

"Well that's too bad, I guess the only way we are getting out of training is if something were to go wron..." Monkey started but was unable to finish as Shifu came bursting through that kitchen doors.

"Students, I have just been informed that there is trouble in the valley, all of you are to go to the village immediately and check it out." Shifu said commandingly.

"Yes master." we all said in sync as we bolted out the doors.

"Well looks like you will be able to get to meet her after all." I said to the others with a smirk as we sprinted down the stairs.

Back to me and Ping...

I had gotten along much better with the goose than our first meeting would have suggested, and I felt we were really beginning to trust one another. I had woken up quite a bit earlier than him this morning and I decided to head into the kitchen to relax a while. I noticed upon entering there was an enormous pile of dishes in the sink, probably forgot with all of that excitement last night. I swear almost every pot, pan, and utensil in the entire kitchen had to be dirty or scattered about in one form or the other. I had to admit I didn't know much about running a restaurant or even cooking for that matter, but I was pretty sure you couldn't do it in a environment like this. So without a thought I began to work on cleaning the place up, and that was a difficult task indeed. I hadn't really noticed it last night but it looked as though a tornado had blown through here...I mean seriously it reminded me of the aftermath of a bad car accident, but still after doing the dishes, washing the counters and putting everything in what I believed was the logical place, I was able to have the place ship shape in no time. After I had finished I grabbed myself a glass of water and sat down at the kitchen table. My moment of relaxation was interrupted though when Ping suddenly walking in sleepily, but mouth agape.

"You cleaned up the shop for me?" Ping asked bewildered.

"Yeah, I hope that's alright with you..." I said a little nervous I may have overstepped my bounds.

"Alright? It's wonderful." He beamed.

"Wherever did you learn to clean so well...and so quickly?" He asked in befuddlement.

"My mother was a janitor so I guess I learned from her." I answered truthfully. (My mother really is a janitor in the other world)

"Well thank you Ivanna, and here I was worried that I was going to have to open late to deal with that mess, I am just so short handed these days with Po being the Dragon Warrior and all. I just hope I'm able to make it through the lunch rush today." Ping replied.

"Well, if you want I could help you." I offered.

"Nonsense, surly you have better things you could be doing." Ping said obviously not wanting to take advantage...which is kinda odd for him.

"It no big deal really, I wasn't really planning on anything." I replied.

"Well...are you sure that you can handle it...I mean the lunch rush is no joke." Ping said almost a little worried for me.

"Please, I got this. People are kinda my thing." I said confidently.

"Well that's good to hear, thanks for offering to help. Usually I'm all on my own." Ping replied gratefully.

"Your welcome, I suggest we get going, those noodles aren't going to cook themselves you know." I said as we both headed toward the stove.

Although just as we were about to start preparing we were both startled by a loud booming noise coming from outside. We immediately ran outside to decipher what in the blue blazes was going on out there, only to find none other than TaoTie (who apparently had either been released from prison or escaped since the last time I saw him) sitting at the controls of some kind of giant wooden robot type machine. This contraption seemed to have a very complicated control panel to control many appendages. To me it looked like about 8 legs/arms. Three of which supported the machine and allowed it to move, while the other five where covered in spikes with dangerous looking rotating metal blades. As usual TaoTie was screaming some random nonsense about destroying the Dragon Warrior or whatnot, while the villagers including Ping who was now standing outside right next to me, stand mouth agape in utter terror at the scene. Me of course just stood there completely and utterly calm as could be. You see the trick to staying calm in a situation like this is to not focus on any fear you may have, but rather on the pure absurdity of what's happening. I mean TaoTie has been defeated so many times by either Po or the Furious Five it's truly laughable. Sure he has gotten close to defeating them on a few occasions, but you know what they say, close only counts in horse shoes and hand grenades. That fact alone is enough for the logical side of me to help me remain as cool as a cucumber. Like all the many times before this, I was sure Po would have no problem handling this on his own, but I figured I better watch this guy...just in case. And speaking of Po kicking some butt, here come him and the furious five now.

"TaoTie." Po said in uncharacteristic seriousness.

"Dragon Warrior, how do you like my latest invention...I think you will find it quite...excruciating." TaoTie bellowed evilly.

"TaoTie give it up...I don't want to have to this the hard way." Po replied plainly.

"Oh I think I am going to have to DECLINE that offer." TaoTie said as he he used only of the machines wooden legs to swipe the Po and the Furious Five off there feet.

Caught off guard by the sudden strike, they attempted to get up, but unfortunately before the they could TaoTie momentarily stopped the rotating blades and used the stationary blades to pin down the Five while and claw like arm shot out of the center of the machine and quickly grabbed Po. Being unable to move Po and the Five helplessly struggled to get free, but the machine had them pinned down to hard for any of them to make any real progress. I looked on at the scene now actually starting to get worried for the panda and his friends. I knew that if I didn't do some thing and fast, I would be attending Po's funeral before I even really got to know him.

"Any last words Dragon Warrior?" TaoTie smiled evilly as yet another rotating blade shot out and slowly inched closer and closer to Po's throat.


	28. Chapter 28 Sick of the Spin

"Any last words Dragon Warrior?" TaoTie smiled evilly as yet another rotating blade shot out and slowly inched closer and closer to Po's throat.

"I have a few." I snarled at the pompous pig as Po's and the Five's eyes locked on me.

Ping attempted to hold me back, but I gently shrugged him off. I wasn't about to let a villain, even one with a powerful weapon hurt MY friends. Wait...did I just think that...my friends...never thought I would be saying that anytime soon in a world such as this. Maybe I wasn't so detached from these people that I have lead myself to believe. Anyways though, I just made a very dangerous move on a mediocrely dangerous criminal. I really need to think these plans through a little more.

"Oh so I see your with them now, tsk tsk, no matter though, you will meet the same fate." He said to me darkly and he attempted to shoot another of his claw arms he apparently had tucked away.

I could see the Five and Po look strangely at each other when he said that, I knew I might have some explaining to do if I got out of this alive.

"You seriously think you could beat me..." I laughed as I just barely dodged the claw...nervousness still all too present in my voice, but not enough for him to notice.

"Please, you're just a girl, practically still a kid...what threat could you possibly pose to me?" TaoToe asked totally sarcastically.

I then remembered what I still had in my pack (thankfully I was smart enough to grab it before I went gallivanting outside) my smoke bomb, thankfully Emma had only managed to swipe my sleeping potion and not my prize invention. The only thing was, I had to time this right so the Five didn't get exposed to it as well.

I turned back to Ping and whispered "Get everyone out of this area now and as fast as you can, I have a plan."

He nodded to me still a little unsure, but ran off surprisingly unnoticed by the fuming hog. I then turned my attention to TaoTie once more.

"You're probably right, I got nothing...maybe I should just give up now." I said solemnly in a fake surrender as I judged whether or not it would be safe to release the bomb on him based on his distance from Po and the others.

I figured that if the bomb was released and I timed it right I could merely ask the Kung fu masters to hold their breath, and with their good reflexes they would probably be able to comply fast enough...but that only takes care of one problem, if any of the bomb's mixture got on their skin there would be no telling what could happen. I had a solution for this as well, but it would require me risking my own safety unfortunately...

You see if I simply punctured the bomb with a small hole I could much more easily control the liquid that would inevitably spray out of it. Thus I could insure Po and his friends never made contact with it. The problem with this is as soon and I made the puncture in the bomb that was highly pressured with volatile chemicals, I would have no way of avoiding a least some of this nasty stuff getting on me. Right now though, I wasn't at all worried about my own safety, right now nothing else mattered but saving the ones in front of me. I wasn't about to let something so unjust and vile happen to people I knew were just and good. So I swallowed any fear I may have had, ripped the bomb out of my bag, and shakingly took my pinky finger and made I small hole in the center of the bomb and watched as the liquid violently sprayed out.

"EVERYONE HOLD YOUR BREATH!" I shouted as I flung the thing as fast as I could at the evil pig.

All the masters immediately complied not seeing any other options. TaoTie however, not being nearly as trained or disciplined was caught by surprise and the the bomb landed directly at his feet on his little perch at the controls. Within seconds the pig went down, but unfortunately as he did, he bumped some type of red lever and the machine unpinned the Kung Fu Masters and started spinning rapidly out of control...of course with Po still in the tight grip of the claw, TaoTie being flung out and landing somewhere on the ground.

The machine was so bulky and massive it started to either take out completely or do some serious damage to a few nearby buildings and walls. Without a thought I approached the giant mechanical beast and grabbed hold of one of its wooden legs, painfully making my way to the top. The thing was spinning so fast all I could see around was random series of colors as I felt like I was going to puke. When I finally reached the top the centrifugal force pulled on my body like I was a rag-doll, I had to dig my fingernails into the machines wooden frame to even remain upright as I perilously searched for the precious lever. It was like searching for a needle in a haystack, the wind blowing so hard in my face that I might as well have been blind. The only real useful sense I had left was touch, and feeling around for a small lever on a machine that is spinning at about 100 miles per hour is surprisingly difficult. My nails were now digging into the machine so hard I could feel them starting to bleed. I knew if I didn't find the right lever soon I wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. I could already feel as my muscles started to burn and I mentally cursed myself for never taking my school gym classes more seriously. I began running my hand frantically over the controls, accidentally hitting button after button, one of which made the claw that had Po shake a little violently, much to Po's dismay. After what seemed like forever though, I found the lever. Pulling it with all I had the machine shut down and slowly stopped spinning, smoke pouring from its inner workings like a house fire. When the thing finally stopped completely, I probably looked pretty green...literally. After a few moments of being stationary the claw that was holding Po violently fell to the ground shattering in pieces and releasing the dizzy looking panda. I tried to make my way down from the machine, but felt my vision go double as I noticed for the first time that my arm was dripping with some sort of fluid. When I made the connection with what the liquid was (the hemlock concentrate from my bomb) I looked on in horror. My fear was short lived however as I slowly lost my grip on the machine and lost consciousness, the last thing I remember is falling, and that's when my world went black...


	29. Chapter 29 Medic Please

Po's POV

I watched dizzily as I seen Ivanna stumble on top of the machine, quickly springing to my feet the best I could under the circumstances. Just as I got back my bearings and was about to confront my savior, I noticed her eyes close as she fainted and started to fall off the the 20 foot monster. Thankfully my reflexes had greatly improved after being Dragon Warrior all this time and I was able to get there in time to catch her just about a foot from the hard stone walkway below. After that we all stared at the fallen girl for a moment before I found the nerves to speak again.

"Well guys, I'd like you to meet Ivanna." I said as me and the others looked at the girl in my arms with mixes of suspicion and worry...

...

Emma POV (with Tong Fo and Pong right after the machine attack) location: Chor-Gom Prison

It had been a long night of discussion on the the Ivanna issue. Pong had repeatedly tried to convince both me and his boss the Ivanna was in so,e way innocent, but I don't think either of us was very optimistic about the idea. Despite this fact however, he was able to talk us into giving it a little time, an idea we both thought was a little risky.

"So you're saying you trust this girl enough that she is worth giving the benefit of the doubt?" Tong Fo asked as he greeted us as we arrived at the prison again the next day (attempting to avoid being seen too much by the guards for both mine and Pong's sakes)

"Yes, I believe she is loyal, just maybe a bit overconfident and tends to use rather unorthodox methods. I can see how she might try something like this, we can't just assume she has betrayed us, she could merely be acting out a cunning plan, you and I both know she is a smart one." Pong defended his belief in my friend.

"Very well, I'll give her two days...if we don't hear from her by then, things are going to get really ugly for her really fast." Tong Fo replied sternly.

"Now as for you, I suggest if you want your friend to avoid some very unfortunate consequences you should find her whether she is being faithful to me or not and remind her of what might happen if she crosses me." Tong told me seriously, staring right at me from inside his cell.

"Yes boss." I replied nervously like a faithful toy soldier.

"Well it pleases me that there is a least one of you that I don't have to worry about running off without my permission." Tong Fo said as he smiled at me kinda creepily.

I nervously smiled back, trying to get out of the spotlight.

"You know maybe there is something we can do in the meantime..." I said in deep thought.

"What's that?" Tong Fo asked perplexed as he, Pong and the crocs all stared at me expectantly.

"Well, why not work on trying to get out of here? I mean it can't be that hard." I replied plainly.

"Are you kidding? This place is as solid as a stone wall, there no getting out of here without a solid plan, and that takes a considerable amount of time." Tong Fo replied confused.

"Not exactly what I was thinking, I was thinking something a little more...devious." I said darkly as I schemingly rubbed my hands together.

"Huh?" Pong said also not understanding.

"I'll be back in about a couple hours, I have an idea." I said mysteriously as I walked away from the cell without another word, a brillant plan in mind (secretly I was rejoicing that a little of Ivanna's intelligence had seemed to rub off on me).

"Ummm ok?.." Pong and Tong Fo said almost simultaneously.

...

I knew it was going to take a little more cunning approach than brute force...and I had an idea that might be able to work...if and only if I was able to pull it off...

...

Back to Po/the Five and Ivanna.

Po's POV

"You think she is going to be ok?" Viper asked as she examined the girl.

"I don't know, but she needs some help and fast." I replied urgently carrying her bridal style towards the villages nearest medical tent.

"Come on guys, let's follow, their is no knowing what will happen when this girl wakes up...if she wakes up." Said Tigress as suspicious as ever.

"Me and crane will go get TaoTie," Viper commented quickly reluctantly helping Crane pick up the fallen boar.

When we had finally made it to the the medical tent/hospital I burst in the door a yelled for the doctor as Crane and Viper rather roughly laid TaoTie on the place's wooden floor. After a few moments a elderly goat came rushing out and grabbed a stretcher that was leaning up against a nearby wall. Monkey, Crane and me help to lower the girl into the stretcher as gently as possible while two goat nurses appear and roll TaoTie's now limp body over into a stretcher opposite of us and pick him up and place him on a medical table in a nearby room, soon though the two nurses return helping the doctor do the same to Ivanna, placing her in the same room as well in a table right beside the lifeless looking Pig. I could here as they both gasped for air as if someone were mercilessly strangling them, TaoTie's breaths decidedly much more shallow than that of the girl.

"You have any idea what happened to these two?" The doctor asked rather urgently as he took each of their pulses.

"Some type of poison is our best guess, the girl threw some type of bomb like projectile at TaoTie and he immediately went down after that. I think maybe some of the same substance she used on him may have gotten on her by mistake." Tigress explained much more calmly and professionally than I knew any of us could under the circumstances.

"Hmm poison, this could be grave indeed. We don't have any way of being able to identify this substance for one, and even if we could I'm afraid we just don't have the supply's to help her here. We don't get many cases such as this, the best we can do is to make sure she stays as stable as possible and doesn't form a fever, otherwise I'm afraid are only option is to wait." The doctor explained solemnly.

"How stable is she now?" Asked Monkey looking on at the corpse like girl with dread.

"Well the good news is it seems the girl got much less contact with this substance than TaoTie, however her pulse seems to be a little slow and erratic." The doctor replied.

"What about him." Mantis asked pointing to TaoTie.

"Well, curiously enough he seems to be doing only slightly worse than the girl. My best guess it has something to do with his heavier body weight being able to withstand larger amounts of whatever this substance he came into contact with." He replied.

"So we just wait?" I asked nervous for both of them, a little more so for the girl.

"That all that can be done I'm afraid, why don't you and your friends go back to the Jade Palace, I will send a messenger to you if there is even the slightest change in her condition." The doctor promised as he walked us to the door.

"Well I guess lets go guys, I hope she is all right though..." Po said sadly and worriedly once they were outside once more.


	30. Chapter 30 BlackMail

Emma's POV

After I left the prison I made the long trek down to the village with my plan vaguely in mind. Somehow I had to convince the constable to use his authority to set Tong Fo and the Crocs free...how was the better question however...seeing as the giant elephant constable had been obviously raised to despise all villainy, thus his position. What I was banking on though, was not merely his willingness let them go, but his unwillingness to let certain mistakes he has made get out into public light...

It was a good ten minutes before I was able to reach the village,

and about five more of poking around until I was able to locate the constable's office. I mentally prepared myself to do what I was about to do, going over again and again what I would say in my head. I was secretly scared he might notice my appearance as odd or suspicious regarding my latest deeds, but because there was no real wanted posters of me yet, so I wasn't very concerned as of now. Slowly I take a deep breath as I enter, putting on a very deliberate stern face.

"This is the constable's office, state your business." The large elephant said emotionlessly, not even bothering to look up from his paperwork which he was now scanning intently.

"Hello constable, I would like to file a formal complaint." I said with the same lack of emotion as he looked up not recognizing my voice.

He seemed unfazed by my appearance or my request as he had probably dealt with things such as this on a daily basis.

"Those forms are in that drawer right there, you can place them on my desk when you have finished. Might I ask what a young girl like you is sending in a complaint form for?" The constable asked in idle curiosity as he gestured to the appropriate places.

"Oh, I'm sending a complaint against you." I replied voice unwavering.

"Why whatever for?" The elephant replied shocked trying to keep his cool, but ended up looking very nervous.

"Oh it's nothing really, but you remember that vase a few months ago you caught the crocs/Ping in possession of?" I asked smiling a little evilly to myself.

"Yes what about it...? Asked the constable in confusion.

"Well it turns out that you allowed yourself to be duped by the croc Gah-ri into thinking it was fake...when actually it turned out to be real." I replied secretly smugly.

"Your serious?! A thing like that could ruin my reputation as constable, my career...I wouldn't get a promotion If I begged for it. Surly...you don't have to make a big thing out of this do you?" Constable said now very worried about preserving the integrity of his position.

"I'm afraid so, I mean these sort of issues are very near and dear to my heart...I mean this sort of incompetence affects us all don't you agree?" I continued, pouring it on thick.

"I suppose so, but can't you make an exception...this sort of thing could get me in some bad light in my superiors eyes. There must be some way we could make a compromise." He said almost frantically, but still attempting to maintain his professionalism.

"I don't know this is a pretty big issue, but I do see how this could be rather embarrassing for you." I said darkly not bothering to mask my tone as much as before.

"Please, you must understand girl, if this where to get out it would ruin my chances at getting a promotion, it might even mean a...demotion." The constable gulped at the last word.

"Well...maybe there is one thing...wait...forget it you would never agree..." I said in a fake amount of deep thought.

"What would I never agree to? Girl spit it out!" He said in a desperate tone.

"Well it's no big thing...but you kinda have one of my friends in prison." I said fearlessly.

"...and who is your friend?" He asked uncomfortably, not liking where this was going.

"Oh, just Tong Fo and the crocs." I replied plainly.

"You have to be insane if your suggesting that I let that lunatic go free, the crocs maybe, but Tong Fo...NO WAY!" The constable shot back now a little angry.

"That's fine, but I guess I'll just take this complaint form with me then. It's better to take the complaint directly to a person's superiors anyway...don't want you trying anything funny...you never can be to careful nowadays." I said calmly as I began to turn and walk out, form in hand.

"Wait." The constable said in a final desperation as I turned back to him smugly.

"You promise if I do this no one will have to know about this?" The constable said quietly, now feeling as though he was between a rock and a hard place.

"Yes, do this for me and you can consider this little issue dust in the wind." I replied mentally rubbing my hands together in triumph.

The constable looked me up and down slowly and solemnly, very deliberately trying to read me for any hints of deception. He then reluctantly searched the drawers in his desk for some type of form. He found it and grabbed a pen, holding it as if it was a venomous snake ready to strike him down.

"This is a prisoner release form, you take this to the prison guards they will have no choice but to release them, but you can't tell anyone I did this for you. Ok?" He said nervously as quickly filled out the form with Tong Fo and the crocs information and stamped it with red ink with some kind of seal of approval.

"Trust me, my lips are sealed, but you had better have been honest with me, or I will be back...and I won't be happy." I said as I tore up my complaint form letting the pieces all fall to the floor.

"I promise, this is a legit legal document, to disobey a legal document such as this could cause the guards responsible to loose their jobs." He replied.

"Fine, then for both our sakes I hope we never have to meet again." I said seriously as I exited the office.

I really was a little surprised that worked I thought as I headed back towards the prison. I was quite eager to see the look on my boss's face when he sees what a clever and conniving thing I just did for him, maybe he will even give me a little bit of a pay raise...

If I knew before being a bad girl could be this fun...I would have done it years back...


	31. Chapter 31 Freedom

After a while of mental debate I decided to wait till nightfall before I attempted to return to the prison, I mean even with this legal form it is very likely releasing Tong Fo will cause a great amount of discord among the guards. At least when it's dark it might help to keep the whole matter that much more secret. After a few more hours of waiting (probably more like 5 but who cares after being in prison as long as Tong Fo probably was) I decided that at about 9pm I would make my move.

The prison (9pm)

"It's been way more than 2 hours already, don't tell me Emma has run off too." Tong Fo muttered to himself impatiently as Pong waited outside his cell in a chair, while the crocs amused themselves by playing some childish board games they had managed to convince the guards to let take with them the last time they were arrested.

"Did you call for me sir?" I said smugly as I approached his prison cell, crestfallen and depressed rhino guards at either side of me.

"Emma, so now you decide to come back, where have you been, you told me only a few hours?!" Tong Fo said rather irritated, and with a hint of rage as well.

"Oh I've been busy boss, very busy...when you learn what I've done I'm sure you will be first in line to forgive me." I replied confidently as I motioned for the guards to unlock his cell.

"What is this?" Tong Fo asked befuddled.

"Thanks to me, you are now a free man...as well as the crocs." I replied slowly waiting to see his reaction.

At first he looked at me with disbelief, and then he slowly turned his gaze to one of the guards as if searching for some type of conformation.

"The girl speaks the truth...regrettably...you're free to go." The guard said solemnly, not even daring to look the crime boss directly in the eye.

"Your serious?! How is this possible?" Tong Fo asked to no one in particular as Pong almost fell out of the chair he was sitting in at the news.

"I don't know through what means..." One of the guards said eyeing me suspiciously.

"But this one somehow managed to obtain an official prisoner release form with an official seal, to disobey could prove tantamount to treason." He continued, gesturing to me with an unhappy expression on his face.

"How in all of China did you manage that?!" Pong chimed in.

"Ahh, a good criminal never reveals her secrets, especially in front of mixed company. Why don't you allow me to escort you out the front door boss, perhaps I can explain to you and the others on the way." I responded, scanning the guards and other prisoners gawking at the scene with distrust.

"Ok..." Tong Fo replied at a loss for words as I lead him, the crocs, and Pong outside guards taking their last disgusted glance at us before locking us outside and slamming the enormous prison doors shut behind us.

"Ok Emma, spill." Pong almost commanded in blind excitement.

"Wasn't that hard, little strategy, little blackmail...you know the works." I said rather vaguely.

"Who could you possibly blackmailed in order to get us an out of jail free card...and what could you even blackmail with, you just got here only a little while ago?" Tong Fo asked still in a state of befuddlement.

"Well...I kinda blackmailed the constable..." I said slowly waiting for their reaction.

"You WHAT?!" Pong and Tong Fo asked incredulously.

"But he is such a stick in the mud, how did you manage to pull that one off?" Fung asked knowing the constable was a very tough costumer to mess with, especially regarding justice.

"Well let's just say that keeping a close eye out for discrepancies around the world can be quite rewarding...in fact in the short time I've been here I think I have dirt on almost anyone in this town, even that dragon warrior or whatever you call him probably has something to hide." I replied trying to sound like a tough girl.

"Seriously? That guy has dirt on...him...?" Pong asked in disbelief.

"Oh sure he does, everyone does at some point or another...you'd probably be pretty surprised what even guys like him do when they think no ones looking." I said more knowingly and confidently than I actually felt.

"You sound like you have seen him do something before." Commented Tong Fo not quite buying it.

"Well personally no...but I have heard things, besides I have yet to meet someone without a least a few skeletons in their closet." I replied.

"What things? I've been around here a lot longer than you, and I have yet to hear anything even remotely bad about the guy." Pong skeptically added.

"Well, for one thing...that you seem to either forgetting or unaware of is that the Dragon Warrior does have a dark side. That little mishap he had with that yin yang mirror or whatever proves that. It makes one wonder you know..." I trailed off in thought.

"Hmm...I think I remember that, haha that's the only time I've ever seen Po gamble." Said Fung in memory.

"Enough reminiscing though guys, I'm sure you have a few plans you want to start putting into action." I said returning my attention to my boss.

"My thinking exactly..." Tong Fo said deviously.


	32. Chapter 32 Bad News

Back to Jade Palace (9pm)

"Guys it's been hours already and I haven't heard anything about Ivanna yet..." Po said anxiously as him, Shifu and the others sat down as viper helped to prepare their dinner.

"Po stop worrying, I'm sure your girlfriend is going to be fine." Monkey teased trying to lighten up the mood.

"She not my girlfriend Monkey, and anyways this is no time for jokes this is serious." Po said defensively and unable to conceal a slight blush.

"I do hope she is alright, we never even got a proper chance to thank her." Chimed in Viper.

"Yeah, she really saved our butts back there." Commented Mantis.

"I still don't trust her, you remember what Toa-Tie said to her right? It was as if her knew her." Tigress almost growled with her arms crossed.

"Tigress even if that was true her actions today speak well of her character now, or are we forgetting about Oogway's last lesson?" Shifu replied.

"I know master, but there is something about her they just puts me at unease, and her a appearance...it's so strange." Tigress said in deep thought.

"As I recall Tigress not many people gave you a fair chance due to your fearsome appearance as a child." Shifu chastised lightly.

"Yes master, I will try to give her a chance, but I will still keep a very close eye on her." Tigress submitted.

"As will I." Shifu added as he poured a small mouthful of soup onto his tongue.

Suddenly Zeng burst through the door, the messenger's feather flapping in hurricane of motion accompanied by his own exhausted breaths.

"Shifu I've just received word about Ivanna and Tao-Tie!" Zeng managed to get out before leaning up against the kitchens door frame for support.

"Really?" Po said with an equal amount of excitement and anxiousness.

"How are they fairing?" Asked Shifu finding it hard to remain his indifferent self.

"Tao-Tie has already woken up, and although a little worse for wear should end up being fine, his condition has stabilized enough that he has already been transported to the prisons medical care center, he should be healthy enough to be taken back to his cell in a matter of days." Explained Zeng briefly.

"And the girl?" Shifu questioned almost solemnly.

"Unfortunately it seems the girl has yet to wake up, and her condition shows very little improvement. She is stable, but she is basically in a coma. Some of doctors fear she may never recover unless they can find a way of undoing the affects of the poison." Zeng said dropping his professionalism and hanging his head down in sadness.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Asked Viper clearly visibly upset by all this.

Shifu stroked his beard in deep thought, mentally contemplating the situation. After he learned what this girl did in order to save his students he knew it was only honorable to do whatever he could in order to help her, but right now even the master himself seemed to be at a loss.

"I don't know, I'm not very familiar with medical matters such as this, and neither is anyone that comes to mind around here. I suppose I could send for someone outside the valley of peace, but by then there sounds like there is a good chance they would arrive too late. Besides that fact, I'm not even sure I would contact, I mean most people who deal with poisons and know how they work are either have some sort of unearthly powers or are just plain criminals, sometimes both. I just don't know who to turn to..." Shifu said obviously distressed.

"Hmm wait you said criminals might know about this sort of thing...maybe we could enlist their help?" Asked Po desperately.

"Po you know we can't do that, it's too dangerous, besides those type of people never corporate just for the heck of it, they will want something in return, and I don't negotiate with the likes of them." Tigress stated firmly.

"I agree, I'm sorry Po, but it seems that they may be nothing we can do for your friend." Shifu said remorsefully.

"But guys...she saved us, there has to be something we can do?" Po prodded trying to keep his big heart of emotions in check.

"Sorry Po, but it looks like we may just have to wait and see what happens." Monkey tried to comfort him.

Po mentally felt like his head had just got run over by a run away noodle cart at having the last bit of hope he had crushed. He swallowed his sadness however and calmed stood up and pushed his chair in saying words that surely none of his friends ever expected him to say.

"I've lost my appetite, I'm going to my room."

As he walked out the other knew Po was terribly depressed, he never refused food even at times when he actually should have, Mantis and Monkey moved to get up and go comfort him, but Shifu held up his hand motioning for them to stop.

"Let him be for now, I think he needs some time alone." Shifu advised them as the all finished the meal methodically and in an eerie and unsettling silence.


	33. Chapter 33 The Assignment

Po's POV

I couldn't believe how my friends just seemed to give up on the poor girl so quickly...I wasn't exactly mad at them, at least I didn't think I was...just disappointed. I knew that something had to be done and done fast if I wanted my newfound friend to live, but I had no idea as to how I would even be able to help her. I obviously knew nothing of poisons, if I did I would no doubt be down there right now. Apparently though, no matter how much I wished it not to be so, I wouldn't be able to go about this without some serious help. Unfortunately, I painfully knew exactly what type of person would be a prime candidate to turn to...problem was they were kinda in prison, and they kinda hated me. That's right, I was thinking of none other than the vicious populations of criminals of Chor-Gom prison itself.

I had already hinted at this idea with the others in a burst of desperation, but the more I thought about it the more I realized that it might actually be able to work. The hard part would be finding someone not only skilled enough to actually help, but willing to help as well. It wouldn't be an easy task getting any criminal to agree, let alone earning there trust/respect enough for them to go through with the idea. Many criminals hated me and the furious five for obvious reasons, if I suddenly show up asking for their help I highly doubt I'll get any sort of positive response...luckily however I knew how to speak their language if I had to. As Tigress pointed out criminals won't do anything for free, not even for people they like, let alone people they hate...but almost all of them will end up doing something if the price is right.

I kinda inwardly shuttered at the line of thinking that I had taken on, I knew I had a dark side sure, but I never imagined it taking dominance in such a way to where it started to cloud my thinking and judgement. I guess I really wanted Ivanna to live that bad...yet what in the world could I offer the criminals in return...I mean it's not like I'm rich or anything...so I'd say money is out of the question. However there are other things of much greater value than gold, especially to criminals that were trapped in the walls of Chor-Gom. What was I talking about? Well I was talking about freedom...a person in their position would do anything to get free, even help the enemy if needed. I hated the idea of having to do something so drastic, not to mention highly illegal in and of itself, but if I wanted the info and help I needed...I would have to provide something of equal value...there was no getting out of that. The horrible part was, if I was to actually go through with this idea I would be a criminal too...and I could very well end up going to jail if I got caught...that is assuming I find anyone willing to help me in the first place. Not to mention the fact that I would have to deal with the guilt of sending I most likely dangerous criminal into the unsuspecting world...I didn't know if I had the willingness or the guts to do that though...but then again if I didn't there was a very good chance that Ivanna may never recover or even die...and I couldn't let that happen either. Gosh. Why did life have to be so darn complicated?

...

Tong Fo, Emma and Pong

"I am very pleased with you Emma, you have done me a great service...one which I intend to repay." Tong Fo praised me as we again approached his base.

"Thank you sir, but what do you mean by repay?" I asked respectfully.

"Glad you asked. What I mean is you have proven to be a person of great use to me, someone I can count on even in tough situations. Your frighteningly clever as well resourceful and cunning, and you obey me...something that I obviously value greatly since most of my other men are apparently LAZY SLACKERS!" Tong Fo turned away with malice as he eyed down a good portion of his both shocked and terrified men who were once lazing about in the base's mess hall type thing.

All the men immediately went rigid at the sight of their bosses return, and suddenly breathed a collective sigh of relief when their boss turned his attention back to me, feeling he had intimidated them enough.

"Sorry about that, where was I?" Tong Fo said with his huge orbs facing me once more.

"You were saying something about Emma being resourceful sir." Pong replied knowing how mentally unfocused his boss could be at times.

"Ah right, she defiantly is. That's why I've decided a little pay raise in is order." Tong Fo said smugly.

I couldn't but smiling a little at how I called that one, but I tried to keep my emotions at bay as he continued to speak.

"From now on, I'm doubling your pay...and not only that I'm promoting you as one of Pong's junior captains, you will now take orders either from Pong or directly from me. How does that sound?" Tong Fo asked with a creepy yet unthreatening smile.

"Sounds great boss, I won't let you down sir." I replied happily yet very seriously.

"Good, I know you won't (or in other words I better not or face the consequences). As your first assignment I feel it is only fair to give a challenge worthy of the skill I've seen so far, something I think you will be the ideal choice for given your obvious skills for corruption that I've seen from your ability to convince even the constable to set us free." Tong Fo paused allowing for all of his words to sink in.

"Thank you for the praise sir, but I would hardly consider myself skilled in that area. I have only just started, not to mention the fact that I am only still a teenager." I said a little nervous about where this might be going.

"I'm aware of all this, but that just makes your abilities that much more astounding. You obviously have a natural talent for this sort of thing, and I'm graciously offering you the opportunity to showcase your skills to me." He explained obviously indicating that he had no intention of allowing me to refuse.

"Ok...well, what is the assignment?" I asked even more nervous than before as me and him and Pong walked out of the mess hall into the hallway to avoid any prying eyes.

"I need you to corrupt the Dragon Warrior." He said plainly.


End file.
